Rough Love
by Tubaplayer2017
Summary: Jane and Maura meet a girl that can start a new chapter in their lives. A bumpy start but it'll even out in the end.
1. Madison Cross

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Jane can you do me a favor" My girlfriend of almost a year asked. I turned to her with a smile that hadn't graced my lips all day.

"Sure Maur what do you need" I asked glad for a chance to please her.

"I need an Madison Cross to indentify a body for me" Maura said handing me a file. "Her name is on the contact list. No one else would do it"  
>"Sure Maura, me and Frost will go get her" I said shutting the file and grabbing my keys. "Lets go Barry"<p>

"Alright" He said running after me. "So where are we going" He asked as he got into the driver's deat.

"Ummm a public school on River Street" I said reading the file "Wow"

"What" Frost asked curiously.

"Madison is only 16" I said reading further into the file, Frost shrugged and kept driving. 'Madison Cross, 16, black hair, brown eyes, 5' 10" athletic build, Advanced Placement student and All Star at Ryans High School: Boston' I read. 'Daughter of Christena Cross. Child removed from custody at age 7 with charges of excessive drinking and parcreption drug uses by the mother causing said child to become negleticed and beaten, causing several lacerations and bruised areas to become aparrent, boyfriends also charged with said charges.'

'This kid didn't have a grea start' I thought reading on. 'Currently in a foster group in the southern portion of the city with court orders to attend therpy every Thursday at 7-'

"Ready Jane" Frost asked he gave me a quizzical look.

"Uh yeah" I said folding up the file and putting it in the visor over head. "Excuse me I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is my partner Barry Frost. Im looking for Madison Cross she's a student here" I asked the secretary flashing my badge.

"I can take you there." A man in an expensive suit came towards us. "Im Richard Cormel, Principle here at Ryan's"

"Jane Rizzoli" I said shaking his hand. "I have to ask to take her out of school, our M.E. needs her to identify a body"

"Oh I see let me make a call and then well see" He said turning to the secretary.

Barry nudged me and I looked over to where he was looking at. "That her" He asked pointing to a team basketball photo taken last year, they had just finished their season top ten in the state. I looked at the picture and thought back to the description we had.

"Looks like her" I said trying to see her facial features through the blurriness of the shot.

"Detective" Mr. Cormel called. "I have the ok from her guardian for her to go with you"

"Alright" I said following him down the hall, Barry quickly followed me. "Whose her guadian"

"Technacially the state seeing as she is in the system. But right now her caretaker is Michelle Ogden" Mr. Cormel said stopping at a classroom, knocking before entering it with a demanding control over the situation.

"Mr. Cormel" The teacher said inclining his head. The students looked up before going back to what they were doing, some were studing while others slept.

"I need to see Madison for a minute Mr. Paulosky" Mr. Cormel said calmly.

"Yes Sir" Paulosky said turning to the class. "Ann can you wake Madison up please"

"Maddy" A girl sitting in front of her said gently shoving her shoulder. "Maddy wake up"

"What" The girl grunted lifting her head. She blinked trying to hurry the process of her eye dialation.

"Theres cops here again" Ann said giving her a look. "What did you do this time"

Madison looked over to where we were standing giving us a once over. "I don't think I did anything" Madison said running a hand through her main of black straight hair. "Mr. Cormel"

"Come with me please" Mr. Cormel said eyeing her carefully. She gathered the book she was using as a pillow and grabbed the book bag from under her desk. She jumped up and followed him to the hallway.

"Ummm Sir what's going on. As best to my knoweldge I haven't done anything wrong...well...nah nevermind" She said thinking better of saying something that could end her up in hot water.

"These officers are with the Homicide Department. Their M.E. needs you to identify a body" Mr. Cormel said "I already talked to Michelle she said if you consented that it was okay"

"I have a test next hour" Madison said angrily "I can't miss that he wont let me make it up"

"Ill talk to your teachers you will be allowed to make up anything you miss while with these officers" Mr. Cormel said stopping and turning to her. Madison turned to me and Frost and searched up with her eyes up and down.

"Whatever" Madison said yawning.

"So how was the studying going" Frost asked grinning.

"Amazingly well until two cops interupted it" Madison said icely.

"Madison" Mr. Cormel said warningly "I would be on your best behavior while with these Detectives" He stressed the word Detectives. "I wouldnt want you to miss your game because I had to susspend you"

"Of course not" Madison said through clenched teeth.

"Good" Mr. Cormel turned to me "She's all yours"

"Come with us Madison" I said heading to the car. I opened the door and she slipped in. I turned and saw the faces of students pressed against the glass, they scattered when they saw me looking. "Someone's popular here" I said putting my seatbelt looking over at my shoulder to see her looking out of the window.

"More like they want to see if their bet paid off" Madison muttered. I turned and looked at Frost who just shrugged.

"You know you can pull out at anytime right" I said excourting her into the morgue Barry went up to the bullpen not wanting to lose his lunch. Maura looked up from her labtop and stood up.

"Im fine Detective" Madison said coldly. I gathered the sence that she didn't like cops.

"Hello I'm Dr. Maura Isles Cheif Medical Examiner" Maura said introducing herself. I stayed by the door and watched the scene unfold. Maura beckoned her over to one of the pull out draws and placed her hand on the knob. "Are you sure about this"

"Yeah there isnt much I haven't seen lately" Madison said I narrowed my eyes at the back of her head pondering what she said. Maura looked over at me and pulled out the drawer. "Tony Clocks" Madison said looking at the 20 something year old white male on the table, a Y insicion already their.

"How do you know him" I asked coming to stand by her looking at Tony's lifeless body.

"Hung out with him after work in the junkyard. He left a couple of months ago, said he had a better offer somewhere else" Madison said a slight confused look on her face. "Do you know what happened"

"Gun shot wound to the abdomen" Maura answered covering up the body. She slid the drawer back into the fridge. "Did Tony have any enemies, anyone who might have hurt him"

"He was the center of attention, always he guy who would talk to you and cheer you up if you had a bad day." Madison said looking at the floor but really not seeing it. "I have to go"

"Wait" I said reaching for her. I grabbed the back of her hoodie and held on. "Where are you going"

"Let go of me Officer" Madison said harshly and I immediately let go of her. She glared at me while fixing her sweater, she grabbed her bag and left the morgue.

"What the hell" I said watching her retreating form.

"Language Jane" Maura chased. "I don't think she likes cops"

"Really I would have never guessed" I said sarcastically.

"Are you for real" Maura deadpanned.

"Maura" I groaned putting my head in my hands. Sometimes being the girlfriend to a genious can really take its toll.


	2. Mystery Girl

**Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my classes have me running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I hopefully will update more after finals and relax a little more. For now enjoy! _I own nothing!_**

"Maura I'm heading out check up on something" I said meeting her in her office.

"What time will you be home" Maura asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Around 9ish maybe 10. Dont wait up for me though" I said knowing she would anyway.

"Alright" Maura said gently leaning up to me. I leaned down and kissed her knowing I couldn't say no to this woman.

"I have to go" I said softly once I pulled away.

"Go save the day" Maura beamed at me. I smiled as I walked out of the office.

~JM~JM~JM

I walked into the gym and found a seat in the bleachers with out to much trouble. I watched the game and cheered on the Ryan's team, they ended up winning by one point which Madison scored. I saw her gathering her stuff and headed to the locker room walking away from the celebrating. I headed to my car that was parked by the back door and waited for her.

"That was a great game" I heard a female voice say as the door opened, and two figures walked out.

"Yeah" I recognised the voice as Madisons.

"What are you doing to celebrate it" The other girl asked. I looked around the bumper of my car where I was hidden and could only see the back of the girl's head. The girl had her arms wrapped around Madison's neck just like Maura did to me before I left.

"Sleeping for a fort night" Madison joked placing her hands on the girls waist.

"As long as your sleeping" The girl said leaning up to Madison. Madison held her tightly as they kissed.

"You better go before your dad comes looking for you" Madison said pulling back.

"Your right" The girl said unwrapping her arms.

I crawled around the corner and started walking away a few feet before turning around and act like I was walking to my car. The girl passed me but with the side of the building not having a light I couldn't see her face very well. I rounded the corner and ran into Madison.

"What the hell" Madison said stumbling backwards. "What are you doing here"

"Making sure you were allowed to play tonight" I said crossing my arms from the chilly breeze. I noticed she had her game shorts on with a hoodie thrown over her top. "Get in I'll give you a ride home"

"No thanks" Madison said pushing past me.

She was half a block away by the time I was able to slow down next to her. I rolled down the window on the passager side to talk to her. "Madison just get in the car" I ordered.

"Hell no" Madison said giving me a look that clearly thought I was crazy. "I've already been in one cop car today I don't need to be in another one" She kept walking down the street.

"Alright" I said turning on the lights. She came over looked through the window.

"Will you stop I don't like cops, they don't like me, just leave" Madison said threw clenched teeth.

"Get in I'll drive you home and then you'll never see me again" I said knowing that wasn't true, if she knew Tony then I would eventually question her during the investigation.

"Yeah I can see right threw that" Madison said continuing to walk.

"Your choice" I said turning on my siren. Madison looked around and then glared at me.

"I really hate you right now" Madison said opening the door. I turned off the lights and siren's once she closed her door. I locked them earning another glare from the passanger.

"Where exactly do you live" I asked pulling on to the road.

"South side" Madison said looking out of the window.

"So why dont you like cops" I asked heading to the south side.

"Their jerks and think that since they carry a badge they can order me around with out even hearing my side of the story" Madison said calmly. "Me and cops don't mix"

"You have a record" I asked

"Yep" Madison said not even turning to look at me. "Make a right, follow the road till you hit Second and make a left third house" I turned on my turn signal and followed the rest of her instructions she gave me and stopped in front of a small two story house.

"Unlock the door" Madison asked. I unlocked the door and pulled out my business card.

"If you ever need help let me know" I said handing her my card.

"Sure" She said with a tone that seeped sarcasism.

'I need to know more about this girl' I thought to my self as I pulled away from the small house.


	3. Nightmares

"Jane these came for you" Barry said handing me a stack of files. I opened them and felt Barry's eyes on me.

"What" I said shrugging off his eyes.

"Why are you so interested in this kid Jane? She doesn't like cops and from what those say we don't like her either" Frost said shrugging, he sighed and said softly. "Check out page 14" He gathered his jacket and slipped it on. "I'm cutting out for the night"

"Night" I said heading to my desk. I looked around and saw that the bull pen was empty except for me. I sat down and opened the file and flipped through the first few pages. Madison had been arrested for 4 different street fights, jaywalking, and out past curfew. I opened it to page 14 and was appalled by what I saw. Page 14 contained all the accounts of abuse that was against her mother Christena. Pictures apon pictures of brusies, cuts, burns, and copies of x-rays of broken bones were in the file. "Who would do something like this" I said noticing one of the worst burns. It was a burn from an iron that was held to her skin for an estimated time of 10 seconds, the time came from burn specialists at the hospital. I saw the report and began to read into her past history of foster homes. I blocked everything out and was so focused on Madison that I didn't hear Maura coming towards me.

"Jane your still here" Maura said coming over to me. I pulled Tony Clock's file over Madison Cross' and looked up.

"Yeah I'm just about to cut out" I said keeping my voice calm.

"Come on we can get some chinese and eat at my place" Maura said happily.

"Sure I'll meet you outside" I said smiling.

"Don't take too long" Maura said bending down to kiss me. "And bring her file with I wanna read up on her too" Maura said pulling away smirking.

"Maura" I said rubbing my eyes blushing.

"Come on Jane" Maura said holding out her hand for me to take. I gathered our current case and Madison's and followed my girlfriend out to my car.

JM~JM~JM

"Jane" Maura said nudgeing me. "Your phone"

"Oh thanks" I said I was sitting at the counter reading Madison's file appallied that anyone would do this to another person, let alone a child. "Rizzoli..alright I'll be there in a minute" I hung up and gathered Madison's file and put it in the stack of other files.

"Who was that" Maura asked curiously.

"Officer Jacks down in holding. A Madison Cross was brought in for fighting, my card was in her wallet" I said explaining the phone call.

"Oh" Maura said not knowing what to do.

"I'm going to get her out. I don't want her to stay there over night, her guardian is out with an emergency" I said "I'll be back soon"

"I'll be here" Maura said smiling. "Go save the day"

"I'll try" I said grabbing my keys and coat.

JM~JM~JM

"Officer Jacks" I called out.

"Detective Rizzoli" Jacks said standing up. "Holding cell 4, I should warn you she's a little beaten up"

"Didn't you give her medical attention" I asked angrily seeing Madison cowering in the corner of the cell. She looked like 10 wolves went to town on a ribeye, her being the ribeye.

"She wouldn't take it" Jacsk said unlocking the pen. "She's been in the corner shaking since they left"

I stepped hesitantly into the pen walking slowly towards her. "Madison, it's Detective Rizzoli. Let me see your face sweetheart" I said sitting on the bench she was occuping, her knees were drawn up into her chest. Her face was tucked into the space were her knees didn't touch her chest. "Maddy please"

"I know who killed Tony" She said picking her head up slightly. One side of her face was covered in brusies and the other had streakes of dried blood on it.

"What happened" I asked softly.

"I was leaving work, they came out of the shadows, must have been watching me. They knew you came to talk to me, told me to stay out of it. Some business owner saw the fight and called it in, they didn't catch the other guys" Madison said not making any sense.

"Who was they" I asked. Noticing the shaking stopped.

"West side crew" Madison said dropping her head back down.

"Come with me Madison" I said holding out my hand. She shook her head and made her self into a tighter ball. "Madison you need to get looked at"

"No, I'll wait till Trevor gets out of the hospital" Madison said backing against the wall.

"Whose Trevor" I asked curiously.

"Michelle had to take Trevor to the hospital, something about an allergic reaction" Madison said wiping some of the blood off her face.

"Come with me and you can take a shower, pass out in a bed for the night, get looked at by a doctor" I said shrugging. "But if you'ld rather not"

"I do I just don't trust you" Madison said looking up, her terrified brown eyes meet mine. The same look an abused lost puppy gives a new owner reflected in her eyes.

"It's the badge itsn't" I said.

"Partly" Madison said leaning her head against the wall. "I still know nothing about you"

"Jane Angela Rizzoli, 36, Detective for the Boston Homicide Department, I have 2 other brothers, 2 parents who are crazy Italians, a female dog named Joe Friday, and a torious named Watson" I said forgetting one thing. "Oh and I have an amazingly hot girlfriend"

"Still doesn't mean I trust you" Madison said watching me.

"You don't have to trust me. Trust in yourself to trust me" I said repeating my fortune cookie I had gotten at dinner, hoping she would buy it.

"Alright, I'll come with on one condition" Madison said standing up slowly.

"Whats that" I asked backing out of the cell. She stood with one foot in the cell the other outside.

"You quit reading my file" Madison said narrowing her eyes.

"How did you know I was reading your file" I said shocked that she knew.

"When you walked in you automatically looked at the iron burn" Madison said at the floor. "Everyone who has every read my file does that, I can catch on"

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have done that but it was partically for part of the investigation" I said causing her to look up.

"Lets get you out of here so I can get you looked at" I said heading to the front desk. I signed her out and we headed to my car.

"How did you know I was there" Madison asked once we were almost to Maura's.

"My business card was on you, so they called me" I said pulling into Maura's driveway. "Listen Maura is really nice, she wont hurt you"

"You trust her" Madison asked.

"With my life" I said looking her in the eyes.

"So there's no backing out now is there" Madison said flashing me a smirk.

"Nope" I said opening my door. "Come on I promise she's all bark and no bite"

"You better hope so" Madison said heading to the front door.

"Ow! I thought you said she was all bark and no bite" Madison exclaimed. Maura gave me a look which I shurgged off. Madison had showered and borrowed a set of sweatpants and a tanktop from me to change into. She was fidgeting on the couch while Maura was cleaning up her wounds.

"Well quit being a baby, this shouldn't hurt this much" I said sitting next to her. Maura was only cleaning a wound on her forearm not preforming heart surgery with out anesticic.

"Well it does" Madison said through gritted teeth. I noticed her hand twitch by her side, like she was in pain and wanted to hold it.

"Maura stop" I said notcing her do it again.

"What" Maura and Madison said confused.

"Jane I'm almost done" Maura said pointing to one more scrap.

"Check her side" I said pointing to Madison's right side.

"Jane" Madison said through gritted teeth. "Don't"

"It'll be alright Maddy just lift your shirt up a little not all the way" I said rubbing her back gently."If they broke one you'll need to go to the hospital" She was doing better than I expected with Maura and I wanted her to hold out a little bit longer.

"Fine" Madison said reaching for the hem, I noticed her wince and so did Maura. She brought her tanktop up enough so Maura could see the bruises along her ribs from kicks aimed to her ribs. I also noticed the iron burn Madison had was on her right side. It looked just like the pictures that were taken years ago, it hadn't changed. "Hold still" Maura said gently touching her ribs. "There not broken, but I'll have to bind them" Maura said reaching for more supplies out of the first aid kit. Maura quickly binded her ribs and leaned back slightly. "Alright you can pull down the tanktop" Madison dropped the tanktop back down and sat back slightly. "Am I done yet"

"Only a few more cuts" Maura said getting more anitbiotic ointment. I heard my phone ring and prayed it wasn't a homicide, Madison was trusting me, I could feel it and I knew she didn't trust Maura yet.

"Rizzoli" I barked.

"Is this Detective Jane Rizzoli" a woman said slowly, like she was reading my name off a piece of paper.

"Yes" I said confused. This wasn't a homicide call.

"Hi, I'm Michelle Ogden, Madison's guardian" Michelle said into the phone.

"Oh Ms. Ogden nice to speak with you" I said knowing I was probably breaking a rule somewhere.

"Same here Detective, I heard you have one of my charges Madison Cross. If you tell me your address I can come pick her up" Michelle said wanting to get Madison back.

"You know it's almost 11 and I heard you were in the ER, she can stay here for tonight. I don't have any objections" I said wanting to talk to Madison a little more.

"Detective that is really generous of you but I can't allow that" Michelle said regretfully. "She can only stay with her medical guardian or me, no one else. Court order"

"Who is her medical guardian" I asked.

"No one, if you would like to keep here there for the night I could put your name down as a medical contact" Michelle said trying to meet me half way.

"Alright" I agreed. "What time would you like me to drop her off tomorrow"

"You don't need to do that, I have some business I need to do tomorrow at the preceint. Just bring her with you and I can pick her up after my meeting" Michelle said I heard something crash in the background. "Chase, Leo don't touch that. I'm sorry Detectve I have to go"

"I understand I'll see you tomorrow" I said hanging up.

"Who was that" Maura asked getting a glass of water. She took a sip and waited for me to answer.

"Michelle Ogden, Madison's guardian. She wanted to know when she could pick up Madison" I said placing my phone on the counter and rubbing my eyes. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 11:15. "I told her Madison could stay here for tonight. Michelle has business to do at the preceint tomorrow and she'll pick her up there"

"It's late we should go to sleep" Maura said also glancing at the clock.

"Your right, which room do you want Madison to sleep in" I asked

"She's already asleep" Maura said nodding to the living room. "Fell asleep on the couch"

"What did you give her" I asked knowing an abused victim would never fall asleep that quickly in a strange house.

"A mild sedative" Maura said grabbing my hand. "Jane"

"Maura" I said swallowing hard, I knew what she was going to say.

"What happened" Maura asked looking up at me.

"She got jumped" I said looking at the floor. "Some gang members saw her talking to us and taught her a lesson"

"About Tony Clock" Maura asked I nodded. "So the case is closed"

"No I still need to find out who, but at least we have a start. Granted it wasn't in the way I wanted but still" I said pulling her towards the bedroom.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was still having nightmares about Hoyt and what he did to Maura and I in the hospital. I looked over and saw Maura sleeping on her side facing away from me. I took deep breaths to calm my racing pulse and heard whimpering. I sat up and listened again, the sound was coming from the living room. "Madison" I whispered tossing the covers off and running to the living room. Madison was tossing slightly and whimpering, I fell to my knees by the couch and shook her shoulder. Madison woke up with a start when her eyes opened.

"Hey it's alright, your safe" I said causing her to look at me. "Are you alright"

"Yeah" Madison said wiping her face. "Shit" She said grabbing her side. "That hurts"

"It will for a while, those guys did a number on you" I said rubbing her back. "Wanna talk about it"

"Just reliving the day she burned me" Madison said rubbing her iron burn. "Nothing extravagant" She drapped an arm over her eyes. "You probably think I'm a child, having nightmares"

"No I don't, even I have nightmares from time to time, it'll be alright" I said playing with her hair slightly. "Go back to sleep alright"

"Yeah your right, sorry I woke you" Madison said laying down again.

"Don't worry about it, I was already up" I said standing up. "Night Madison"

"Night" Madison said slipping off into dream land. I snuck back into bed and curled up along side Maura.

"She alright" Maura murmered sleepily.

"Yeah just a bad dream" I said snuggling up into her. "Go to sleep Jane" Maura said. Maura knew why I was up in the first place.


	4. Miss Adventures

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm sorry for not updating as soon, I have had a lot of things going on and haven't had the best luck at updating chapters. Don't forget if you have any questions feel free to PM me.

~JM~JM~JM~

"Jane..Jane wake up" Maura said frantically.

"What" I said groggily. "Baby what's wrong"

"Madison isn't here" Maura said quickly.

"What!" I exclaimed rushing into the living room. The couch was back in place, the pillowed in the corners. The blanket I had covered her with was folded over the back of the couch. "Where the hell did she go" I said looking around. "I don't-" My phone rang and I snatched it off the counter. Maura watched me cautiously. "Rizzoli" I barked.

"Care to explain why Madison just walked threw my door Detective" Michelle asked calmly.

"Oh thank god, my girlfriend just woke me up, is she alright" I asked relived that she was safe.

"She's fine, I want to thank you again for taking care of her" Michelle said apprechivetly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure your busy but, I would actually like to talk to you" I said waving off Maura's narrowing eyes.

"I should be done by 1, would you like to meet at the resturant at Harlem and Sixth" Michelle asked.

"Yeah thats fine" I said as Maura walked into the bathroom. "I'll see you then"

"Alright" Michelle said as we both hung up.

"Maura" I called out as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Yes Jane" Maura said coming out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her body, holding it in place with her hand. "Jane"

"What oh.." I said snaping out of my Maura clevage daze. "What's the matter"

"Nothing is the matter Jane" Maura said slipping into the bathroom again.

"Well you look very ticked off Ms. Isles" I said slipping into the bathroom with her.

"Why do you want to talk with her" Maura asked suddenly.

"If she's Madison's guardian then she may know more about Tony if they were friends. I need to solve this case" I said dropping my lips to hers. "By the way jealous looks good on you" I said leaving in the bathroom.

"I'm not jealous" I heard Marua say as I shut the door. I chuckled to myself as I got ready for work.

~JM~JM~

"Detective" Michelle said raising her voice slightly. "Thank you for meeting me here"

"Not a problem" I said sitting down. "Is Madison alright"

"She's fine, she went to school today." Michelle said as a waiter came up to our table. We ordered our food and stirred our drinks, both thinking on how to phrase our questions.

"How well do you know Tony" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well enough, him and Maddy used to work together. He was a gentlemen; always opening and holding doors, making sure she was safe in the streets, protected her when something went wrong. Madison hasn't had it easy, she is one of the tougher cases I've had in my 10 years of experience" Michelle said softly. "It took her a long time to trust me, I wonder why she trusts you so easily, a stranger that she has just met"

"I wish I knew. Tony Clocks has been murdered, Madison says the ones who attacked her were proving a point to her. Have you heard of the West Side Crew?" I asked.

"No but I'm sure I can find out something from my other charges" Michelle offered.

"Do that" I said as the waiter dropped our food off and then left. We ate in silence, we both were lost in our own worlds when a pager went off. Michelle wiped her mouth with her napkin looking at her pager.

"Shoot" She said gathering her purse. "

Whats the matter" I asked alarmed.

"Something is going on at the school. I hate to do this to you Detective but I have to run" Michelle said fishing out some cash and leaving it on the table.

"Let me give you a ride" I said standing at the end of the table.

"Thanks" Michelle said and we hurried out of the small resturant.

~JM~JM~

"I'm Michelle Ogden, Madison's guardian" Michelle said hurridly. "Yes she's in there" The sectrary said pointing to the conference room. "Thanks" Michelle said opening the door. Madison perked up once she saw Michelle and gave me a fallen look. "What's going on here"

"Ms. Ogden, please seat down. Detective Rizzoli pleasure to see you again" Mr. Cormel said standing up, he sat back down as we did. "Ms. Cross here has gotten herself into trouble"

"How so" Michelle said glaring slightly at Maddy. She dropped her head and stared at her feet.

"Ms. Cross decided to put lab mice from the biology lab in a few choice gym lockers this morning. Now this wouldn't be an issue to call in a guardian, but the counselor here believes that this is something more" Mr. Ryan said folding his hands on the table. "I would like Madison to be here next Wednesday to be evaluated by a therapist"

"Of course, I agree to the disciplinary action being upheld, I will personally make sure Madison is here next Wednesday, in fact she can have a double session that day" Michelle said professionally. Madison opened her mouth but closed it with a glance from Michelle.

"Perfect, Ms. Cross is there something that you wanted to say" Mr. Ryan said casting an even gaze over her.

"No" Madison said looking out the window.

"I think were done here" Michelle said standing. "Lets go Maddy" Madison trugged out into the hallway and we all walked out into the parking lot. "What were you thinking" Michelle asked furioushly. Madison didn't look up and surely didn't look at me. "Get in" Michelle said angrily. She waited until Madison had opened her door before getting in. I drove them back to the house where Madison went into the house without saying a word to either of us. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what" I asked confused.

"For today, I just wished she could open up about what is going on right now" Michelle said honestly. "Maybe I can try to get her to open up, maybe even take her to my mothers for dinner" I offered.

"Sure, if she can open up to you, I'll get Trevor to ask around about the Wesy Side Crew tomorrow to see what he can stir up" Michelle said approvingly.

"Thanks, you better go" I said hearing a crash and then shouting.

"I better, thank you" Michelle said turning and walking into the house.

~JM~JM~JM~

"Where have you been" Maura snapped as I walked into the morgue. "Your mother has been down here nonstop for the last 20 minutes"

"I was out having lunch with Michelle and then I offered her a ride to the school when she got an emergency page" I said smirking slightly at her jealous look.

"Jane Angela Rizzoli, wipe that smirk off your face. This is not a laughing matter" Ma said coming through the doors. "I need a head count for this Sunday and I still need to think of something for dessert. Jane are you listening to me"

"Yes Ma, I'm bring Maura, myself, and a friend, so three" I said rubbing my eyes. "Just make a lemon cake"

"I never thought of that" Ma said softly. "Who's this friend"

"Never mind who the friend is" I said turning to Maura. "What were you saying"

"Nothing it isn't important anymore" Maura said signing off on some paperwork.

"Are you sure" I asked ignoring my mother. She turned and headed out of the morgue doors, throwing up her hands in frustration.

"Yes I'm fine" Maura said smiling at me. I smiled back because seriously this is Maura freaking Isles who wouldn't smile at her.

"I'm gonna be up in the squad room, I'll see you later" I said kissing Maura on the cheek before skipping out of the morgue.

"Jane be careful" I heard Maura shout before the elevator doors closed. I smiled and leaned against the elevator wall as it rose up to my floor.

~JM~JM~JM~

"Jane you have a call in line 3" Barry said reading the message that came up from the security guard.

"Who is it" I asked looking up from my computer.

"Ms. Ogden" Barry read off the paper. "Who's that"

"Someone" I said quickly picking up the line. "Detective Rizzoli"

"It's Michelle, I have some interesting news from Trevor. West Side Crew is a small gang focused on cleaning the streets of cop talkers" Michelle said calmly.

"Cop talkers" I asked confused.

"People who talk to cops, some are snitches while others are like Madison are just caught in the middle" Michelle defined.

"I see and do you think a certain person attacked her" I said phrasing it so Barry and Vince wouldn't know what I was talking about.

"Trevor is waiting on a friend of a friend to tell him. Once I know you'll know" Michelle said calmly. "If you want to stop by and talk to Trevor face to face, you can"

"I'll do that" I said earning a raised eye brow from Frost. "I have to go" "I uderstand, if I learn anything I'll send it your way" Michelle said before hanging up.

"Who was that" Barry asked confused.

"A person I am working with that is helping us gain information on Tony Clocks murder" I said rubbing my eyes. "Why"

"You sounded close on the phone" Barry said skeptically.

"Don't worry Frost Maura knows who I'm working with. She is getting info and passing it onto me" I said narrowing my eyes. "You honestly think I'm cheating on Maura"

"You sounded close on the phone thats all I'm saying" Barry said turning to his computer as did Vince.

"Barry let me tell you something, never doute my motions towards Maura. I will NEVER cheat on her nor will I ever hit or abuse her. I love her and she loves me, I would do mothing to harm her" I growled as he shrunk in his chair. "Do you understand?"

"Barry I suggest you say yes" Maura said smiling.

"Yes" Barry said not looking up from his computer.

"Good" I said turning my attention to Maura, my scowl turned into a smile as I focused my attention on her. "What brings you up here"

"Finished Clocks report" Maura said handing me the file.

"You couldn't have handed it to me when I was down there" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Then I wouldn't be here to save Barry" Maura said smirking. I smiled and turned to Barry. "Your lucky" He shrunk down in his chair more and kept his eyes focused on the computer in front of him. "Don't forget about our dinner reservations tonight" Maura said breaking the silence. "And don't wear this" She said plucking at my blazer.

"Whats wrong with this" I said defending my outfit.

"What's right about it" Maura asked raising an eye brow. I heard a snorted chuckle and glanced over at Barry and Vince hiding behind their computers.

"Heard that" I said before turning back to Maura. "Fine I'll change after work"

"Good because I would have invited your mother along with if you didn't agree" Maura said before leaving me with my jaw on the floor.

~MC~MC~MC~MC~

"Hey street rat" A voice said behind me.

'Shit' I thought to myself as I bolted down an alley.

"Get her" The voice said again. I heard their feet pounding after me as I raced to get away. My ribs weren't allowing me to get away fast enough though because I felt a hand grab me as I tried climbing over a fence. "Where do you think your going" James Clark said snearing at me. He slammbed me against the brick building smacking my head harder than I thought. Stars popped up in my vision as he pulled out a knife. "Hold her arms" I struggled against them as they pinned me against the wall.

"Should have stayed out of this" Austin Clarks said earning a laugh out of his brother James. The rumor on the streets were that James and Austin were born into the West Side Crew and took over with their cousin Tyler who held my other arm.

"I didn't do anything" I said feeling my heart pick up faster.

"Why are you talking to those cops" James asked putting the knife to my throat. I turned my head the to the side and he pressed the knife harder.

"I'm not talking to any cops" I said squirming against their hold. Austin pressed harder on my arm that Maura had taken a piece of glass out of. "Ah!"

"Ah so the bitch feels pain" James said nicking my neck with the tip. "Let me tell you something" He leaned closer to me. "If you keep this up the next time we see each other, you'll be leaving here in a body bag. Just like your friend, what was his name? Tony right" James mocked with a snear.

"James hurry up, cops will be here anytime now" Austin said as sirens sounded. James nodded and removed the knife off my neck. I breathed freely as the knife pierced my wrist. James carved something into my wrist that Austin was holding, I couldn't stand the pain and closed my eyes and pushed off the wall trying to get away from the pain.

"Let that be a reminder" James said as the sharp pain gave away to a throbbing pain. Austin and Tyler waited till the knife was away before letting go of my arm. I pulled them into my body and slide down to the ground as they walked away. I waited before looking at my bleeding wrist. I wiped away the running blood and saw the initials WSC carved into my wrist. I held my wrist before standing up, I felt a rush of blood come from the wound.

"Shit" I said using my jacket sleeve to apply pressure to the wound. I saw that I wasn't to far away from Emily's and headed that away. I climbed up the fire escape and knocked on the window. She turned around from doing homework and hurried over.

"What the hell happened" Emily said opening the window.

"Can I come in" I asked dismissing the question.

"Yeah" Emily said letting me lean against her. "Let me see your wrist" She said as I sat on the bed.

"Where are your parents at" I asked first holding my wrist away from her.

"At work pulling double shifts where else" Emily said reaching for my wrist.

"There not coming home early" I asked.

"Do they ever" Emily smirked as she knelt in front of me. I smiled and winced as she pulled away the wet sleeve. "What happened"

"West side warning" I said sucking in a shaky breath.

"You need to tell someone about this" Emily said seeing the extent of the cuts. She left the room and returned with a first aid kit. "Your lucky my mom is a nurse"

"I knew there was a reason I chose you" I joked earning a smile from Emily.

"I heard what you did today" She said as she wiped away the blood.

"And" I said knowing this wasn't the end.

"You didn't have to do that" She applied ointment to stop bacteria from getting in. "But it was nice"

"Just putting them in their place" I said earning a frown from Emily. "Hey nobody messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it"

"They were just being stupid" Emily said dissmissing the issue. She finished wrapping my wrist and put away the kit. She sat next to me and grabed dmy good hand. "Are you staying the night"

"Do you mind" I asked giving the hand a small squeeze.

"Not at all" Emily said leaning in and kissed me. I smiled and returned the kiss pulling her down to the bed.

~JR~JR~JR~

"Thank you for dressing up tonight" Maura said opening the door.

"Your welcome" I said following her into the kitchen. "Kind of hard not too wear something when the closet was locked and this was laying on the bed." I said pointing to the Armani suit I was wearing.

"Just making sure orders were being followed" Maura said opening a bottle of wine, she reached for a glass and poured the dark red liquid into it. "You do look rather dashing in it"

"Maura I'm wearing a suit that costs as much as my car" I deadpanned. "How do I look dahsing"

"Well" Maura said setting down the glass. "It does bring out a certain masculane shape to compliment your feminine body strucure." Her hands ran down my sides. "I think it would look better off than on though" She whispered in my ear and walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. I stood there with a slack jaw before sprinting down the hallway after her. Maura giggled as I launched myself down onto the bed. "Jane" Maura laughed as I did my stunt. "This isn't the time to learn acrobatics."

"Right I forgot what I was really doing" I said slipping a hand underneath her skirt. "Moving on to bigger and better things" I smirked as she clicked off the side lamp.


	5. The long tale of the end

**_ I finally figured out a way for me to work past my writers block and finish this story. I know it is a lot but if I broke it up into chapters it would go on forever and it was easiest for me to write like this. If you have any questions please fell free to PM me or ask in a review. Thanks and have fun reading. All rights belong to their owners!_**

I felt the covers being pulled off me and towards the other side leaving a cold breeze in their wake. "Emily, give me some blanket" I whined moving closer to her. I moved right into her arms and was engulfed in warmth.

"Who knew Madison Cross was a snuggler" Emily whispered into my hair.

"Shhh it'll be our little secret" I muttered nuzzling into her neck. "Mhmmm how are you this warm and soft" Feeling her smoothness beneath my nose.

"Because I hog the blankets and I moisturize" Emily said tightening her arms around me. "We have school today"

"I know" I muttered. "I may not go today"

"Your going" Emily said pulling back slightly.

"No don't leave" I said grabbing onto her.

"Then come to school" Emily argued pulling away some more.

"Fine, but if I get any shit from Mr. Howards I'm leaving" I said grabbing the blanket.

"Deal" Emily replied knowing Mr. Howards was my last class of the day.

"Good, now get in here and come snuggle with me" I said pointing to the spot she had left. Emily scooted over and put her arms back around me. "Much better"

"I'm glad" Emily said setting her alarm to ring in 30 minutes. "When this rings we have to get up

""That's fine" I said snuggling into her chest. "Mhmm so soft" I muttered before sleep got to me. I could hear her chuckling through her chest.

"Babe lets go" I shouted up the stairs. "We're gonna be late" I poured my coffee into a travel mug and grabbing my bag that had a couple of extra sets of clothes for the occasion of me staying over night. I slung it over my shoulder and waited as I heard Emily coming down the hallway.

"I'm coming" Emily said coming down the stairs in a short plaid skirt and blouse. She completed the outfit with a tie and school girl shoes. I was a very happy gal.

"Why do you wear this" I asked taking her book bag from her, she took the coffee and held out her hand. I slung it over my shoulder and grabbed her hand interlacing our fingers. I had worn a long sleeve shirt and jeans nothing extraordinary but not trash either. Compared to her I looked like a bum.

"What do you mean" Emily asked innocently. We existed her house and started walking down the street heading towards the school.

"When we're in biology, your gonna be bent over looking at a microscope and all the guys will be looking at your ass, an ass that is mine" I said turning my head slightly to look at the anatomy in question.

"I'm over here babe" Emily said smiling. "And maybe I want someone else to look at my rear" She took the coffee cup and took a drink. "Thanks for the coffee"

"Really, you can't say it. I'll walk you through it, aaaassss" I said drawing out the swear word. "And nobody better be looking at my girls ass, it's mine just like the coffee your drinking."

"Language" Emily said squeezing my hand playfully.

"Fine, lets teach you some other words" I said trying to think of something funny when a car pulled up along side of us. I was glad Emily was on the inside of the street as it parked in front of us.

"Who is that" Emily asked squeezing my hand.

"I'm not sure, too nice looking to belong to a street thugs" I said putting her behind me slightly. I watched as the driver and passenger car doors were opened and two women got out. "Fuck" I said rolling my eyes. "Head over to school, I'll meet you in a little while"

"No I'm staying" Emily said watching the two women walking towards us. "Are they together"

"You always had excellent gaydar" I muttered letting go of her hand. "Your making us late"

"I'll make sure your covered" Jane said as they stopped in front of us.

"What do you want" I said bored with this. Emily shot me a look and I ignored her. I shifted her backpack that suddenly became 20 pounds heavier.

"Michelle talked to me, said you didn't come home last night" Jane said crossing her arms.

"So" I snapped. "Why does it matter to you"

"Madison" Emily said sharply. "Knock it off"

"They've been harassing me since Tony was shot" I said grabbing her hand and continued walking towards school. "I'm tired of it, I don't want anything to do with them anymore"

"Is this because of the West Side Crew" Jane said as we walked past.

"No I'm tired of seeing you" I said and crossed the street. "Em lets go" Emily followed me and we made it a block further before Jane stopped us again. "Seriously"

"We've arrested part of the gang last night, we need you to make an ID" Jane said earning a blank stare from me. "If not we have to let them go"

"No, do your own job" I said putting up my defensive wall.

"Madison" Emily said shocked. "Just help them"

"No I'm not doing their job too" I said letting go of her hand. "I'm going to school" I left them staring after me as I crossed the street and walked into the school.

~JR~JR~

"She's planning on ditching last period" The girl said shrugging. She turned and followed Madison into the school. I went back into Maura's Prius and got in.

"Well" Maura said expectantly.

"She said no, but the other girl said she was going to skip last hour, so I'll have Frankie take her in" I said rubbing my temples. "Was she right"

"About" Maura asked confused.

"Her doing my job" I said looking out my window as Maura drove to the precinct.

"No" Maura said shaking her head. "Almost every case has outside help"

"I know but this is one that I've really relied on outside help" I murmured to myself.

"Jane just relax" Maura said placing her hand on my knee. "Everything will be fine"

"I hope so" I said thinking back to my conversation with Trevor.

~Last Night~

"Trevor this is Detective Rizzoli, Detective this is Trevor" Michelle said introducing us. She left to give us some privacy.

"Hi" Trevor said shaking my hand. He was as tall as me and of slight build but still had muscles, he probably played on the basketball team.

"Hi, it's nice to put a face to the name" I said sitting down. Trevor did the same on the opposite side of me.

"So Michelle said you had some questions for me" Trevor said rubbing his hands together.

"Yes, do you know anything about the West Side Crew" I asked taking out my notebook.

"Yeah they clear the street of cop talkers" Trevor said evenly. "Look whatever Michelle told you is all I know"

"I understand I just want to go through this one more time to make sure I have everything" I reasured him. "How many members are there"

"5 maybe 7" Trevor said thinking. "Its a family run gang. James and Austin Clark are in charge with their cousin Tyler"

"And how do they kill their victims" I asked my head down marking what the names. "Shot in the chest" He said slightly uncomfortable. "How is Madison"

"What do you mean" I asked looking up.

"She never came back from her walk" He said softly. "I'm sure she just stayed over at a friends house or something"

"With out telling her guardian" I said noting the small fact. "Does she do this often"

"Madison does her own thing" Trevor said shrugging. "Nothing can stop her when her mind is set"

"I know what you mean. Do you know if she is seeing anyone" I said closing my notebook.

"Yes" He said getting up, I could tell he didn't want to tell me. "Nice to meet you Detective" He left and mounted the stairs heading to the upper level. I walked into the kitchen to find Michelle standing by the sink watching some of the kids play outside.

"She never came home last night" Michelle whispered.

"Where could she be" I asked standing behind her.

"I don't know, she could be anywhere" Michelle said setting down her coffee mug. "I got the counselor to change his mind, she doesn't have to go to the meeting till after this case is closed"

"Does she know" I asked.

"Not yet, she left before I could tell her" Michelle muttered shaking her head. "What am I going to do with her"

"What do you mean" I said confused.

"Her mother contacted Madisons case worker, she wants Madison to be moved to insure her safety. I have three days to either make other arrangements to insure her safety or she gets moved to Cambridge Massachusetts" Michelle said her eyes starting to tear up. "I don't know what to do"

"I can always make arrangements" I offered taking a step closer to her. "She is a key person in this case"

"If you can get her to see reason, she didn't take it to well when I told her last night" Michelle grabbed her mug and held it in her hands.

"I'll try" I said touching her arm. "She'll be fine, I promise. I'll talk to her tomorrow"

"I'll hope your right" Michelle said wiping away the tears. "And God help you because she blew up at me, I can only imagine what she would do when a cop trys talking to her" A chuckle escaped her lips as a smile formed on mine.

"Jane" A voice said. "Jane lets go"

"What" I said seeing us parked in the police parking lot. "When did we get here"

"5 minutes and 27 seconds ago" Maura said taking a sip out of her coffee mug.

"What are we doing here, we have work to do" I said slipping out of the car as Maura smirked at me.

"Embarrassed about being caught day dreaming again are we" Maura said walking faster than me as I shuffled towards the building.

"Shut up Maura" I said snatching her coffee as I walked past her.

"Hey give that back" Maura said trying to snatch the coffee from me.

"No you made fun of me" I said holding it out of her reach. I held the door open as we walked into the precint. "Here" I said taking a swallow before handing it to her.

"Thank you" Maura said taking the cup. "I'll see you later"

"Sure thing" I said kissing her on the cheek before heading to seperate elevators. I walked into the bull pen and sat down at my desk.

"Jane how did it go to get Madison to come in and identify the gang members we picked up last night" Frost asked looking over his computer.

"Not good, but she's planning on skipping last hour so I'll have Frankie go over there and pick her up" I said grabbing a stack of papers and a pen and starting to fill out my reports.

~MC~MC~

I skipped last hour. I was tired of this school, with all the stupid teachers, with the stupid rules. Anyone could see that I don't like school.I grabbed my homework for the day and walked out the back exit of the school. I took the alley and headed through the back way towards work, I stepped out onto the street to get there faster. I planned on working with Andrew today to help finish with a transmission he was having troubles with. I heard a car door open and a faint jingle of keys as someone started walking behind me. As I passed a car I used the mirror to look behind me to see a cop following me in uniform.

"Shit" I breathed seeing one ahead.

"Hey kid" A male voice said behind me. I couldn't bolt or else that would raise red flags. I stopped and turned around to face the cop.

"Yeah" I said making sure my wrist was covered.

"What are you doing, shouldn't you be in school" He asked putting his hands on his hips. I heard someone stop behind me and turned to see another cop of Italian decent behind me.

"We had a half day" I said lieing straight to his face.

"Really because my kids didn't say anything about it" He said staring at me disapprovingly.

"Gotcha" The cop behind me said taking my arm and pulling it behind my back, he reached for the other one and I heard a crack of a gun go off. Something grazed my shoulder and I fell to my knees with the cop holding on to my one arm that wasn't hurt. "Go, I got her" He reached for his radio to call other cop ran off after the guy with the gun, while the other one checked out my wound. "The bullet only grazed you, we'll get the paramedics to bandage you up"

"No" I said feeling my heart stammering with the extra adrenaline pounding through my veins. "No doctors"

"Alright" He said making sure no other shooters had a clear shout. I heard the sirens of arriving paramedics and cops. Soon I was sitting in the back of an ambulance with a oxygen mask and a blanket around my shoulders while cops taping off the scene. The paramedics didn't touch me but handed me an oxygen mask to make sure I didn't faint and the blanket to keep me warm as the sun was going down. My heart was still beating faster than normal and my shoulder was still bleeding. "Where the hell is she" I heard Jane shout. "Over by the ambulance" The cop that had stayed with me said pointing to the ambulance. I saw Jane running towards me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged back as best I could with my injured arm."Oh my god" She mumbled into my hair. I pressed my face into her shirt and wrapped my arm around her felling tears slip out of my eyes. "I could have lost you"

"West Side made good on their threat" I said pulling off my mask. "Ow" I said grabbing my shoulder.

"Madison you need to go to the hospital" Jane said pulling my shirt aside to see the damage. "You were shot, why is she still here" She shouted over her shoulder.

"No no doctors" I said quickly. "I'm fine"

"Your bleeding the bullet may have vein" Jane said motioning towards a paramedic. "Get her fixed up"

"No" I shouted. "I'm not letting you touch me" I jumped up and backed away from the EMT.

"Madison stop" Jane said grabbing my shirt. "Just relax your safe don't worry about that, why won't you let him fix you up, you let Maura" I just stared at her breathing heavily. The blanket was lying between us. "Oh shit" It finally clicked for her. "Just sit in the ambulance I'll call Maura and ask her to come down here" I slowly moved back into my original seat as Jane pulled out her phone and moved over by the cop that she had first talked too. She hung up her phone and said a few words to the Officer before heading back over by me. "Do you mind if we use your ambulance for a while, there's a cop over there you can go work on. He's got some scrapes you need to look at" Jane said, the EMT nodded and collected his gear. She helped me inside the ambulance and shut the doors behind us after grabbing the blanket I had dropped. She wrapped it around my shoulders and sat opposite of me. "At least let me get the bleeding to stop" Jane said grabbing something off the shelf and opening the package. I nodded and loosened the blanket from around my shoulders. She pressed against the wound and I hissed in pain. "Sorry" She whispered softly. She kept pressure on it as she unwound that gauzy tape that sucked when you had to pull it off. She taped the gauze pad to my shoulder to soak up the blood.

"It really isn't that bad, you don't need to bring Dr. Isles done here" I said quietly. "It would stop eventually"

"Yeah when there was no more blood left in your body" Jane said sternly. "Why wouldn't you let the EMT touch you"

"I don't trust people" I said shrugging while picking at the blanket.

"Why do you trust me, why would you trust me I'm a cop and you hate them" Jane asked.

"I don't know" I said playing dumb. The real reason was that I trusted her from the moment I saw her. I get calmer when I'm near her, and don't want her to leave. I act all big and tough when I'm with others to keep myself looking badder to thugs on the streets when in reality I felt safe with Jane and Maura.

"Can you tell me what happened" Jane asked switching subjects. "Start from the beginning" I told her of skipping and the encounter with the other cops and then hearing the gun go off. There was a knock on the door of the ambulance and it opened to revil Dr. Isles.

"Hello Jane, Madison" She said closing the door after herself. Jane helped her onto the gurney I was currently sitting on and sat in the chair again. "Take a deep breath and hold it" She said bringing out her stethoscope. I did as she said and the ME wrote something down on a notebook, she checked my blood pressure, eye dilation, and my reflexes. "You need to take off your shirt" I gave her a look that crossed the dafaq* look and a who-da-hell-you-think-you-is look. "Trust me"

"Umm okay" I said and with her help left me in the tanktop I had on underneath the shirt. I never left the house with out an undershirt on underneath my clothing. I winced as Maura pulled of the tape Jane had put on and removed the gauze. I looked down and stared at the floor as she pulled on a pair of gloves. I winced when the rubber snapped on her wrist.

"The bullet only grazed you but you should have gone to the hospital" Maura said getting an alcohol wipe out and dabbing around the wound. She eventually put stitches on the wound after giving me a small amount of local and started putting away her supplies. "You can put your shirt on"

"Wait" Jane said finally speaking after being silent this whole time. "What happened to your wrist"

"I skinned it climbing a fence" I said shrugging. "No big deal"

"Let me see it so it wont get infected" Maura said grabbing my wrist before I could move it. She unwrapped it and the WSC letters stood out in angry red carved lines.

"What the hell is that" Jane yelled. "Madison why didn't you tell me about this"

"Not everything that happens to me is your business Detective" I snapped, I hated this part. This is why I had always stayed in foster homes, this is why I could never be adopted to other families was because of my temper.

"Yes it is" Jane said sternly. "Tell me what happened"

"No" I said defiantly. Maura watched the show down like a tennis match.

"Madison" Jane growled "Tell me what happened"

"You happened that's what" I snapped. "You, this case, everything happened"

"It's the second West Side warning" Maura said softly. "Tony had the same thing on his wrist"

"How did they hold him down" I asked shocked that they could hold Tony down. "He weighed 165 pounds of solid muscle"

"He was drugged" Maura said quietly. "Frost has the video of where he was that night but cant get the video to cooperate enough to get a look at the pill."

"Has he tried to back route it" I said thinking back to my days working in a computer fix it company.

"Yes" Maura said as Jane seethed in her seat. She pulled out her phone and started typing on her keypad.

"Has he gone through with a polishing software" I asked.

"No he hasn't" Maura said thoughtfully, she rewrapped my wrist as she thought. "Come down to the station house and see what you can do with the video"

"Ill take a pass but if you bring the disk to Michelle's I can probably get it on my lab top" I said casting a glance to see how mad Jane was, she was livid. She was still typing on her cellphone.

"Ill make you a deal either you come to my apartment until this case is solved and everyone is in custody, or you can be moved across the state away from Trevor and the girl you seem to be dating" Jane finally said, anger lining her words.

"What part of I don't like cops don't you understand. Talking to you got me into this mess to begin with" I shouted. "Why the hell would I be moved across the state"

"Because your mother brought it to your case workers attention, whats your answer" Jane said anger finally fading.

"Can I still see Emily" I said thoughtfully, the fight left me when Emily was brought into this. "Shit Emily is she going to be in any danger"

"Ill have a patrol sit in front of her house till this is solved" Jane said and Maura nodded. "I'll make sure she's safe, Maura can you make sure Frankie is okay"

"Of course" Maura said knowing she was being dismissed. Jane waited until the doors had shut before looking at me. I dropped my eyes to the ground as she studied my face.

"You've gotten hurt so badly these past few days" Jane said shaking her head. "Has any of this happened before, you getting hurt so may times"

I looked up and said quietly. "There was this one time with my mother that when she came into the room the day after she gave me the iron burn, she would hurt me by putting out her cigarettes on my arm that I fainted. That was the last time I let anyone hurt me with out me fighting back. When they had me pinned to the wall and I couldn't move it reminded me of the times when they would hold me down and do things to me things I couldn't stop them from doing. I had that same feeling when James put this on my arm" I touched the cuts them Maura had rewrapped. "It reminded me of how weak I was, am" I changed the ending into the present tense.

"Your not weak, you are strong. You made it through the things they did to you and your never going back there ever again, I would die before you were to go back there" Jane said forcing my head up to look at her. "Look me in the eyes" I slowly brought my eyes to hers and kept them there. "You are strong, beautiful, and full of life. You even remind me of myself when I was younger"

"How" I asked curious. "We're nothing alike"

"We both likes girls, have slammin' hot girlfriends, and don't take shit from people" Jane said smiling. "I take it the chick that was with you this morning was Emily"

"Yeah" I said blushing slightly. "And if you mess anything up with her I will hurt you"

"Hey I won't be intruding but then again, you two haven t had sex yet have you" Jane asked uncomfortable.

"Maybe maybe not" I said enjoying watching her squirm.

"Good, because I really don't want to give you the sex talk yet" Jane said standing up.

"Been there done that Detective" I said earning her to clamp her hands over her ears with her hands and then mumbling lalalalalalala to her self.

"God I really didn't need to hear that" Jane said opening the door. "Come on we need to move you fast" I climbed down and let her wrap an arm around my shoulders and lead me over to her car. She climbed in the driver seat as Maura waved from where she was looking over the cop that had helped keep me safe when the shot was fired.

"Where are we going" I asked quietly.

"Back to the prescient" She said pulling away from the scene.

"Why the prescient" I asked confused.

"I need your statement and then we can go over to my apartment" Jane said driving down the street heading into downtown. "You know, I never thought I would meet a kid like you" At that moment I knew she was just like the rest of them. She saw me as a kid, not a person that has been through so much and gotten through them to tell the tale, but as a kid. I kept my eyes down casted and looked out my window. I felt something break in my chest and kept the tears at bay as the rest of the car ride went by. "Come on I don't want you in open territory" Jane said ushering me inside the building. "Stay here" She put me at a table in the small cafe. She walked over to an older Italian woman and spoke loudly with her. Jane returned with the older woman and introduced her as her mother Angela.

"Hi" I said smiling tightly. I really had all I could take by meeting new people.

"Hello, are you hungry, you sure are offly skinny" Angela said poking me in the ribs.

"Ma no" Jane said grabbing her hand. Angela pulled her hand away and looked at her daughter.

"Jane where are your manners. Would you like anything to eat or drink sweetheart, I'm sorry for my daughters rude behavior" Angela said

"I'm fine" I said tensely.

"See she's fine" Jane said through clenched teeth. "Ma don't you have to work"

"No I'm on break for another 10 minutes" Angela said turning to me.

"Listen Ma I need to run up stairs and check in with Frost and Korsack, I just ran out when I got Frankie's call. Can you watch her"

"Sure thing" Angela said happily.

"Great there's some customers at the counter" Jane said nodding her head backwards.

"I'll be right back" Angela said patting my hand. Jane and I watched her as she waited on the customers.

"I'm sorry about that, she's really touchy feely. Listen I need you to stay here and don't go anywhere, I need to go check in with my team and see how this case is coming out. Ill be back in 6 minutes tops" Jane said and with out me answering left. I ran a hand through my hair and gingerly touched my bandage on my shoulder. I shook my head and wiped my eyes so no tears fell. I was nothing but a case to her, someone to do her job and get her more attention. I read the papers when she had shot herself and now everything clicked, I was nothing but a tool for her.

"Everything alright" Angela said causing me to jump slightly.

"Uh yeah, I just have to use the restroom" I said sliding off the chair. "Where are they"

"Out that hallway half way down and to the right" Angela said smiling.

"Thanks" I said following her directions. I ran cool water over my hands and turned to the windows. They didn't have any bars on them like the regular ones and I contemplated climbing out of the window, seriously contemplating.

~JR~JR~JR~

"Ma where is Madison" I asked my mother seeing the table I left them at empty.

"She went to the bathroom" Ma said handing over a coffee to a cop.

"Which bathrooms did you send her to" I said staring at her wildly.

"The ones down the hall, Jane what's wrong" Ma said running after me when I bolted out of the cafe.

"You sent a runner to a bathroom with out any bars on the windows Ma" I shouted busting through the door. Madison didn't even turn around from staring at the window. "Madison" I walked slowly around to face her. "What are you doing in here" Her eyes never strayed from the window, her gaze never faltered.

"Jane whats wrong" Ma asked coming to stand in front of Madison. "She's lost looking"

"Madison" I said running water over my hand, I lifted it up and flicked my fingers into her face. She shook her head and wiped away the tiny droplets of water.

"What was that for" Madison said giving me a disapproving look.

"You were out of it" I said giving her a hard look. "What are you doing here"

"Doing what normal people do while in a bathroom" Madison said biting back on her attitude. "Why are we here for anyway"

"We are in a bathroom because you were in here. I don't need to be out looking-" I paused in my sentence and let out the breath I was holding. I looked at Madison and saw the hurt, anger, and betrayal in her eyes. "Madison that wasn't what I meant"

"Yes it was" Madison said in a voice that was to calm. "Lets finish what ever you have to do and get out of here"

"Madison please let me explain" I said walking with her as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I didn't mean it like that, please slow down"

"Homicide is on the 3rd floor right" Madison said pressing the button for the elevator. Her and I stepped in and rode the silent elevator up to the homicide bull pen. I decided to drop the conversation for now and felt the tension level rise when Madison saw the load of people in the bullpen.

"You'll be fine, come on lets get your statement" I said leading her to an interview room. For the next 30 minutes we went over her statement, and the attack against her. She never met my eyes and kept fiddling with the bandage. Michelle came with Madison's bag and joined us when she was about to identify them.

"You ready for this" Michelle asked.

"I'm fine" Madison said quietly.

"Your quiet" Michelle pointed out. Madison shrugged and Michelle looked over her head to my eyes. 'I'm sorry' I mouthed. 'I blew it' Michelle nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Take a look at the men and name them if you can" Frost said signaling Korsack to lead the men inside. Madison took a deep breath and went down the row.

"Lance Daves, Quincy Daves, Richard Boxer, Fulton Boxer"

"Ill be right back" Frost said leaving the room.

"How many more are there" I asked as she sat down at the table. Michelle was right next to her rubbing her back.

"At least 3 that I know of" Madison said rubbing her wrist.

"We didn't get the ones that hurt you did we" I said watching her thoughts float across her face.

"It doesn't matter" Madison said looking at the table.

"I still want to get the guys who did this to you" I said feeling my anger rise.

"Well your not, not unless I go out there and act as bait" Madison said a sharp tone to her attitude. "Whats going to happen to my school work"

"You can make up anything you need to once you get back. I have it worked out with your principle" Frost said coming back into the room. "Your free to go"

"Great, tell the Lt. I'm taking her to my place" I said picking up Madison's bag.

"Wait and Ill follow you" Frost said leaving the room again.

"Why am I staying with you, why not a safe house" Madison asked, I could hear the bitterness running underneath her voice. Her eyes meet mine and I could see the anger in them.

"Because it's safer with me" I said staring her down. "Is there anything else we need to get out of the way"

"No, I am after all just a game of hide and go seek" Madison said angrily.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it" I snapped back I dropped her bag beside me.

"Really what did you mean" Madison said taking a step towards me. For only being a teenager she was only a few inches shorter than me.

"I don't want you to run off again and then I have to spend time trying to find you, in an alley with a gun shot through your chest" I said coming face to face with her. The tension rose as we were pulled apart.

"Alright enough" Michelle and Maura said coming in between us. I didn't even hear Maura's heels on the floor. "What are your problems"

"Nothing, lets just go. I'm not staying with her anyway" Madison said picking up the bag I had dropped.

"Madison wait, just think this through. Either you stay with her for now and then you come back to my place, or you can go with social services and end up half-way across the state and not come back" Michelle said blocking her exit. "Just a couple of days that's it"

"Then I can go home" Madison said anger still in her eyes.

"Yes then you can come home. I know you don't like this situation at all but it's the best I can do with your mother calling and demanding your safety." Michelle said softly. She placed her hands on Madison's shoulders. "You'll be fine with Jane. I promise."

"Fine, the second their in custody, I'm coming home" Madison said and I felt my heart sink a little. I thought we had a connection but I guess I was wrong, she didn't trust me.

"Fine" Michelle said placing a hand on Madison's check. "Please don't cause Detective Rizzoli any trouble"

"Set the place on fire sure" Madison said smirking.

"Just don't get hurt anymore" Michelle said smiling. She leaned over and whispered something in Madison's ear and pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"Lets go" Madison said as she left the bullpen.

"Fine" I said heading to the elevator. We entered at the same time and stood there in out post-anger moods. We went out to the back doors and into an already waiting unmarked police car. We didn't talk the whole ride there and I could feel the tension rising as we arrived at my apartment. I saw Frost park further down on the block and saw him shift slightly pulling out his gun. I did the same and kept it hidden from the street's view. I opened her door and she walked out calmly and followed me up to my apartment.

"Can you act anymore conspicuous" Madison asked after the door was closed.

"You can put your bag in my the guest room" I said ignoring her. I saw her eyes snap down to the floor and stay there. I heard the pitter patter of little nails on the hard wood floors and saw Joe Friday come scampering into the living room.

"What is that" Madison said jumping back slightly.

"Relax it's just a dog. You have seen a dog before haven't you" I said picking my dog up.

"Her name is Joe Friday"

"Joe Friday" Madison said jumping when Joe barked. Her eyes went unfocused then was quickly was brought back to the present again.

"Thank you" I said putting a hand on Joes head. "Not my idea"

"Right" She said not taking her eyes off Joe and walking down the hall to the guest bedroom.

"Something's up Joe" I said setting the little dog down and walking to the guest bedroom. I knocked on the door and pushed it open more. "Hey everything alright"

"Yeah" She said jumping again. "I'm fine"

"Why are you jumping so much" I asked leaning against the door jam.

"Just a new place that's all" Madison said looking at her bag. "I'm normally am jumpy"

"So your street thug image doesn't extend past the thresh hold does it" I said getting to know her. This kid has yet to amaze me.

"Not really" Madison said playing with a lose seam on her bag. "I've had this bag since I was 7"

"And your 16 now" I said thinking back to her file. "That's 9 years"

"A lot of memories" She said swallowing hard.

"Whats your favorite one" I asked sitting on the bed so I could watch her face.

"The day I was taken from my mother" Madison said sitting on the other side of the bag.

"Why would that one be your favorite" I asked rubbing my scars.

"After years of pain and suffering I was given a way out, I was glad for it" Madison said softly. "I still am"

"Have you talked to your mother since then" I asked.

"I'm not suppose to, but I wish I hadn't" Madison said quietly, her eyes had yet to reach mine. "The spare key was still where she used to hid it and I let myself in. It was one of those days where you do something your not suppose to do regardless of the consequences. She was passed out in the armchair with a needle in her hand and drugs littering the table."

"What did you do" I asked dreading the answer.

"I did the only thing I knew how to do, I ran" Madison said looking up at me. "It's the only thing I know how to do"

"Don't say that, your in advanced classes, have a job, and a girlfriend, and your pretty damn good with a basketball" I said moving the bag and scooting closer to her. "Just because you run from things doesn't mean your not strong, or brave. It just means that you aren't ready to handle that situation yet"

"I wish you were right" Madison said finally meeting my eyes. "I'm gonna take a nap if that's alright with you"

"Yeah I'm just gonna watch the game" I said not wanting the noise to keep her up.

"I'll be fine" Madison said pulling out a pair of basketball shorts and a tanktop.

"Ok, I'll be in the living room if you need to anything" I shut the door except for a little bit and went to the living room. I felt as if we had bonded over memories and she was actually starting to trust me.

~MC~MC~MC

I changed into my shorts and tanktop before shutting the lights off and snuggling underneath the blankets. I took in a deep breath and was comforted by Jane's scent on the pillow. I picked my head up and looked confused at the pillow before bring the other pillow to my nose. "Why do these pillows smell like Jane and Maura" I muttered before pushing them together and falling asleep. There was a loud bang followed by arguing voices that originally woke me up.

"Ma why don't you bang a little more, she's trying to sleep" Jane's voice carried through the apartment.

"Then why are you yelling" Angela's voice said as I relaxed. A growl came from the foot of the bed and I looked seeing Joe Friday laying at my feet.

"Shhh" I whispered. I heard soft footsteps in the hallway and laid back down. I controlled my breathing and closed my eyes.

"Is she still asleep" Jane whispered as the door opened slightly. Joe Friday growled again and Jane must have picked her up off the bed because the warmth left my feet. "Go on the couch Joe"

"Jane" Maura said softly. "Go before you wake her, I'll check her stitches when she wakes up"

"Fine" I heard them leave and took my chances and sat up in bed. Nobody was there but I could hear the murmur of voices from the kitchen. Joe Friday came back in and laid down beside me. I placed a hand on her back and listened to the murmur of voices that normally would send me running but actually relaxed me. I was so confused with what should have been happening and what really was.

"Your up" Maura said slipping in quietly. She sat on the bed next to me as I sat up.

"Yeah" I said flipping the blanket down to lay in my lap.

"We didn't wake you up did we, we were just preparing dinner" Maura said watching my face. I had been around the police long enough to know when they're looking for a tell.

"Sorta, I needed to wake up anyway" I said lieing smoothly.

"Liar" Maura said calling me out on my bluff.

"Is there something you needed" I said changing the subject.

"I want to see your wound, make sure it's healing and not bleeding anymore." Maura said turning slightly.

"Oh right" I said pulling my tank top to the side, along with my bra strap.

"When you go so sleep tonight, I want to wrap them they seem a little loose" Maura said probing at them gently.

"Sure" I said fixing my straps. "Ma" Came a shout from the kitchen. "What are they doing" I asked hearing some shouts and banging.

"Believe it or not making dinner" Maura said smirking. "I want to talk to you about something"

"What" I said feeling my stomach tighten into a ball.

"What is going on between you and Jane" Maura asked cutting right to the chase.

"What do you mean" I asked confused.

"You and her seem to be arguing more and more" Maura pointed out. "Wanna explain that"

"Have you ever seen two alpha wolves fighting over a scrap of meat" I said thinking of the best analogy to use.

"No but I can imagine" Maura said thinking for a moment.

"Me and Jane are those two wolves, and the meat is who is the most dominant" I said continuing my analogy. "We are two dominate wolves that don't take no for an answer. We bite and claw at each other till one gives in"

"Who gave in" Maura asked curiously.

"I did" I said looking at the blanket.

"Why" Maura asked shocking me.

"Of all the questions" I muttered. "Because it was easier than fighting"

"So your girlfriend is the dominant one" Maura said smiling. "When you argue with each other she wins"

"Pretty much yeah, and that's because she knows really big words that I can't even pronounce" I said smirking. "She is the dominant one"

"Well that's good" Maura said before rambling on about dominant relationships versus submissive relationships.

"Maura what are you talking about" Jane said running into the room.

"Dominant v. submissive relationships" I said seeing her pale slightly.

"Why are you explaining that to her" Jane said her eyes getting wider.

"Because-" Maura started to talk but Angela started shouting in Italian.

"Jane dove sei, bambino testardo!"

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kill her" Jane muttered leaving the room. "Ma non si può cucinare senza di me"

"Are they always like that" I asked hearing them shout some more.

"Most of the time" Maura said softly. "We better get out there before the food gets thrown around" I picked up my sweatshirt and threw it on over my head hissing when my skin moved on my shoulder.

"Are you alright" Jane said coming back into the room and helping the sweater over my head.

"Yeah my stitches pulled a little" I said fixing the hood. "I'm fine"

"I can give you some pain reliever if you still have pain" Maura said thoughtfully.

"No it was just the sudden movement. I don't usually have stitches in my shoulder" I said yawning. "Why are you staring at me"

"How are you feeling" Jane asked giving me a confused look.

"What do you mean" Taking a step back as she stepped towards me.

"You look paler" Jane said studying my face."I feel fine" I said telling the truth.

"Jane relax she looks fine." Maura said stopping Jane's advancement on me once my back was pressed against the wall.

"If her color doesn't improve after dinner I want you to check her out" Jane said taking a step back and rubbing the back of her neck. "Dinner will be ready soon" She left the room just as quickly as she came in.

"Sorry about that, Jane just wants to make sure everything is alright for since you really didn't have a choice in the matter" Maura explained.

"It's fine" I said calmly. "Do I look sick to you"

"No Jane just wants to get these guys and put them away. She does like you, you know" Maura said walking to the door.

'Funny way of showing it' I thought to myself. "Yeah" I ducked out of the guest room and was assaulted by the thick scent of Italian cooking.

"Honey your skin and bones, you need to eat more" Angela said scooping out some more lasagna to put on my plate.

"No please I've had enough" I said moving my plate. "I can't eat anymore"

"You've barely eaten anything" Jane said grabbing my plate. "Ma give her some more" I watched in despair as another huge scope of pasta was put on my plate.

"I don't think I can eat that" I said seeing the plate be put in front of me.

"Just eat what you can" Maura said watching me carefully. Everything went back to normal as I took a bite and the conversation came back around us.

"So Madison what sports do you play" Angela asked, I took this as a way out of eating and put my fork down.

"Basketball, softball, and track" I said thinking back to my doctors appointment I had a month ago. My doctor informed me that if I didn't gain 20 pounds by the time I went in to see her next, that she wouldn't sign my form. No form equals no sports. No sports equals...well it's not a pretty picture.

"What positions do you play" Maura asked.

"Post, and left field, I run and do field events for track" I said seeing Jane watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"I heard that your taking advancement classes, what kinds" Angela said proudly.

"Who told you that" I asked curious.

"The grapevine" Angela said smoothly.

"Well next time you talk to your grapevine ask them not to look in my file anymore" I said smirking at Angela. "Yeah I am taking advanced classes English, History, Science"

"What are you planning on being once you get out of high school" Angela asked.

"I'm not sure yet" I said glancing down. "Haven't put much thought into what I want to be"

"Well you still have plenty of time to figure it out. I'm going to go clean up the kitchen and wrap this up for you" Angela said sweetly. I gave her a silent thank you as she too the monstrous plate of food away. I let out a breath of relief as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Your feeling better" Maura said lifting up her wine glass.

"I never felt bad in the first place" I pointed out.

"I want to check your injuries on last time before you go to sleep tonight" Maura said setting down her glass. "I'm going to go help Angela" She took her plate and Jane's and left us alone.

"How are your ribs" Jane asked

"They were only bruised" I said feeling a sudden cold rush down my spine.

"Your bruises cleared up" Jane pointed out finishing her beer.

"Yeah, and the scratches" I said looking at my arms.

"Good" We sat silent in each others company until Jane asked. "Wanna go watch a movie"

"Shouldn't we help with the dishes"

"Nah let the women do that" Jane said setting her empty beer bottle on the table. "Come on I'll even let you pick out the movie" Jane said standing up. I looked through the movie collection and found nothing of interest.

"Why are all of your movie either black and white, foreign, or documentaries" I asked flipping through them.

"Because their Maura's" Jane said flipping on the TV. "Lets just watch TV the Lakers are playing the Heat"

"Awesome I've been waiting for this game" Madison said eyes glued to the screen. I smiled at her and turned my attention to the screen.

~JR~JR~

"Come on that was a foul" We both shouted shocking Jo off the couch and scatting into the kitchen. Maura and Ma both came rushing out into the living room and was surprised to see both me and Madison shouting. "He totally pushed him, there was no trip" I shouted angrily.

"What are you two doing" Maura said wide eyed.

"Umm watching the Lakers and Heat play" I said sitting down, Madison quickly caught on and sat down beside me as well. She didn't offer any help to this situation and turned her attention to the game.

"Can we do it with out sending Joe barreling into the kitchen. And dont you have a girl friend to go call" Maura said looking at me then Madison.

"Right I'll just be in-that way" Madison said standing up as soon as Maura's attention dropped to me I saw Madison smirk and mouth 'Whipped'

"Go call your girlfriend" I snapped and she walked away smiling. Ma cleared her throat and grabbed her purse and keys.

"Im heading out for the night" Ma said closing the door behind her after hugging me and Maura. I waited till Ma had left before turning to Maura.

"Hi" I said standing up and putting my hands around her waist.

"Don't hi me" Maura said stubbornly. "And just for getting Joe worked up your not getting any tonight"

"You like the dog more than me" I said surprised at her statement.

"Maybe but maybe if your good you can make it up to me" Maura purred in my ear and pulled me to the couch.

"Your unbelievable" I muttered into her neck.

~MC~MC~

I was afraid of my girlfriend's wrath. I already had 5 missed calls and several text messages. I braved the inevitable and picked up my phone. I hit speed dial one and waited for her to pick up. It never got past the first ring before a shout came.

"Where the hell are you? You didn't return my phone calls or text messages? Is there someone else, are you not happy with what we have? If you want out all you have to do is say so, you don't have to go behind my back and fuck some chick even if I wasn't putting out I would still go down on you. Are you going to answer me or just stay on the phone until I hang up on you" Emily shouted and I could tell she had been crying.

"I'm at Jane's apartment, my mother decided to inform my case worker that I wasn't being protected enough and now I'm in her protection. When we came here I changes into my basketball shorts and a tanktop, my phone was in my pants on vibrate. There is no one else and I don't care if we haven't had sex yet, I told you I would wait until you were ready and I am. I am not fucking some chick even though it was hot hearing you swear. And good to know you'll go down on me" I said calmly.

"From now on keep your phone on you at all times and you better answer me" Emily said quietly. "Im sorry-"

"For what being a great girlfriend, no I don't think so if anything I should be apologizing to you." I said butting into her apology. "I have to tell you something that happened today that your not going to like" I could already here her yelling at me. "I kinda got shot at"

"How do you kinda get shot" Emily shrieked, I pulled the phone away from my ear and could still hear her shouting. "That's like saying you kinda slept with someone"

"Is there something you need to tell me? You keep bringing up cheating, or are you implying that I'm not faithful" I snapped. "You know what when you can have a civilized conversation call me back, if not then delete my number. The Emily I knew would never question this or anything about our relationship" I ended the call and looked up to see Maura standing in the doorway.

"Girl trouble" She said walking into the room. She sat down on the bed next to me.

"You have no idea" I said sending the next call to voicemail. I was to angry to talk to her right now.

"Wanna talk about it" Maura said lending an ear.

"No I'm good, this is something me and her need to figure out once this is over" I said shaking my head.

"Alright you know where to find me if you need someone. Let me check you over just so Jane doesn't do it herself." Maura said unwrapping the bandages and making sure everything was in place before wrapping it tightly.

"I'm going to go to sleep, I've had a long day" I said grabbing my pajamas which were just flannel bottoms.

"Of course" Maura said standing up. "Do you want me to close the door"

"Nah I'm going to head to the bathroom in a minute" I said finding the bag that had all of the bathroom products I needed.

"Is that a razor" Maura asked pointing at the bag. I turned it around to the clear see through front and looked.

"Yeah" I said standing confused. "Why"

"Could I have it, I'm not saying you would hurt yourself but.." Maura said trailing off.

"You don't want me to hurt myself" I said fishing it out and holding it in my hand. "Here" I held it out to her and she stepped forward to get it. She looked up at me with appreciative eyes and grasped the razor.

"Thank you" She said stepping back. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way but are you alright"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that" I said poking through the remaining bag for other dangerous objects. "I'm fine just tired"

"Do you feel cold or unnaturally warm" Maura asked stepping forward.

"No why" I said eying her disapprovingly.

"You do seem a little pale" Maura said studying me.

"Well I'm fine" I said heading towards the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and slid down to the bottom. I rested my elbows on my pulled up knees and put my head in my hands. "Why won't this stop" I said holding my stomach and leaning my head against the door. My stomach hurt worse than my shoulder and I wished I hadn't been forced to eat as much as I did excluding the second helping.

~JR~JR~JR~

"Jane Michelle is on the phone for you" Maura said handing me my phone.

"Hello" I said turning back to the game.

"Hey I was just calling to make sure everything was alright and that you weren't searching for her yet" Michelle said laughing.

"So far so good" I said muting the TV. "My mother came over and cooked us some lasagna and she ate a good helping and then some"

"You got her to eat without with holding something. I'm impressed Detective you may have a chance with her" Michelle said impressed.

"She has a problem eating" I said sitting up.

"Yeah it was in her file, she only eats small amounts of what is given to her, if she eats to much at one time her stomach stretches to much. Every time she manages to stretch her stomach she'll quit eating and we have to start the process over again" Michelle said as something dawned on her. "Is she in the bathroom"

"I don't know last time I checked she was in the guest room" I rushed down the hall and found the room empty. I rushed to the bathroom and found the door shut and wouldn't budge. "What do I do"

"Does she have the small bag I packed for her" Michelle asked.

"What's going on" Maura said coming out of the master bedroom.

"Did Madison have a small bag with her" I asked hurriedly.

"Yes she said she was going to get ready for bed" Maura answered. "Why"

"Something is wrong with Madison" I said before answering Michelle. "Yeah she has it with her"

"Then just relax Detective she'll be fine" Michelle said relieved. "Go sit yourself down on the couch and wait, she'll come out when she's ready"

"What is happening" Maura demanded to know.

"Stuff" I said walking away from her. Maura huffed and walked back into the bedroom. "What is she doing"

"She'll take some medication, and she'll be fine for the night" Michelle explained softly. "I suggest you don't force her to eat what she doesn't want to eat"

"God I feel so stupid. Is there anything else I should be aware of" I ran a hand down my face.

"Besides the food, her skittishness to new places or people, her habit of sneaking out, her swearing, or her insane need to not sleep through the night. No that about covers it" Michelle said as I sat there trying to memorize it all.

"So don't force her to eat, don't bring people in, lock all doors and windows, alarm the alarm, watch for swearing, and make sure she sleeps we're good" I said counting with my fingers. "This parenting stuff is hard, how do you do it"

"Madison's easy, I should give you a colicky baby. That is tough" Michelle said softly. "Where is Maura I would like to talk to her"

"She went to the bedroom" I said getting up and walking down the hallway. "Maura Michelle would like to talk to you" I poked my head into the bedroom and walked over to the bed. She sat up in bed and took the phone. She started rambling off in medical jargon and I left. I looked into the bathroom and saw the door was open. I moved on into the guest room and saw Madison laying in a fetal position under the blanket.

"Shh" I whispered climbing into bed with her. She was shaking and I pulled her into me. "It's alright"

"It hurts" Madison muttered.

"I know I'm sorry" I said pulling her tighter into me. "I shouldn't have given you so much food"

"Put this on her stomach" Maura said handing me a warmed towel fresh from the dryer.

"It's alright" I muttered as I held the towel to her stomach and she whined. Joe came on the bed to investigate why her new friend was crying out.

"Make it stop" Maddy whispered.

"I can't baby girl you just need to wear it out" I said kissing her forehead. She cuddled up to my chest and I put my arms around her. "It'll be alright in the morning"

"I'll be right back" Maura said leaving the room for a moment. She came back with a pill and a glass of water. "I know this is going to hurt but it will help you"

"What is it" Madison said still shaking.

"A sedative" Maura said kneeling down on the other side of her. "Just move towards me and sit up slightly" I helped her move and she swallowed the pill. "You should go to sleep in 5 minutes" Madison closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. With in a few minutes her breathing evened out and was at a steady pace.

"She's out" I whispered, I felt her go slack in my arms and her head bury into my shoulder. "Go change and I'll meet you in the bedroom"

"Stay here with her, she'll need someone to comfort her if she wakes up" Maura said standing up. "Ill be right back" I waited for her to come back before shutting my eyes. Her hand fell onto my hip as she moved in behind me. Her fingertips ran along the underside of the hem and I could barely feel her chest against my back.

"I love you" Maura whispered into my ear.

"I love you too" I said before being summoned to sleep.

I felt something shift and move against my front. I felt the softness of a towel still being pressed into a hard surface. The hand on my hip suddenly moved and I felt it move back quietly. I turned my head and watched Maura lay back and meditate.

"Morning" I whispered.

"Morning" Maura said turning her eye towards me. "I'm going to go make breakfast"

"I'll be here till she wakes up" I said loosening my hold on Madison. Maura kissed my temple before leaving the room. "Maddy" I said softly in her ear. She stirred but didn't wake up. "Maddy time to wake up"

"No" She mumbled. She slid underneath the blanket further and pulled a pillow over her head.

"Come on time to get up, we're going to the prescient" I said pulling away from her.

"Do I have to" Madison said her voice muffled from under the pillow.

"Yes you do, now lets go we're burning day light" I said plucking the pillow away from her face. One eye opened up and glared at me. "None of that chica I perfected that move"

"Jane, Madison" Maura called from down the hallway. "Breakfast"

"Oh god no" Madison said throwing the blanket over her head. "No more food"

"You don't have to eat anything, just get some liquid in you" I said going to the foot of the bed and gathering some blanket into my hands. In one quick motion I flicked the blanket off the bed and into the floor. "Time to get up"

"This is going to be a long stay" I heard Madison say as she rolled out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Maura from behind.

"Thank you for staying with us last night"

"Your welcome" Maura said leaning into me as she stirred her coffee. "Where is she"

"Probably in the bathroom" I said kissing the side of her neck. "I love it when you smell like sleep and vanilla"

"There is a smell for sleep" Maura asked quizzically.

"On you there is" I purred in her ear.

"Child in the room" Madison said coming in with her eyes covered. I sighed dramatically.

"I can see I'm not going to be getting any for a while"

"Well I can always step out for a while" Madison offered slipping into a bar stool.

"Nice try" I said sliding a glass of orange juice towards her. "Drink up then hit the shower. I'm going to take one now"

"Mind if I join you" Maura said seductively.

"Maura not in front of the kid" I hissed and turned away from Madison as she smirked behind her glass of orange juice. Maura gave me her now or never look. "Madison I have to go show Maura something in the bathroom"

"I'm sure you do" Madison smiled.

"Don't leave the apartment, I mean it" I said backing down the hallway as Maura pulled me. "And don't let anyone in"

"Yes mother" Madison said sarcastically. I saw her wink and I followed Maura towards the bathroom.

"Damn that was good" I said coming out of the bedroom completely dressed. "Madison" I called out hearing the empty silence. "Madison where are you? If you left I'm going to-" I paused in the kitchen looking out into the living room. Madison was sprawled across the couch with her head phones in. Joe was curled up into a ball on her stomach. I smiled watching Joe slowly rise up and down. "Madison" I said taking out a head phones a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist and Joe growled as she was shocked out of her sleep.

"Don't ever do that again" Madison said her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy.

"I'm sorry" I said keeping her eye contact. "Why don't you go take a shower, put on something comfortable"

"Right" She said letting go of my wrist. I resisted the urge to rub it with my other hand. "I'll go and.." She tucked tail and went down the hallway.

"Why are you scaring her" Maura said coming out of the hallway Madison nearly ran down. "The poor thing looked terrified"

"I didn't mean to" I said picking up Joe and putting her on the floor. Maura sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "Why am I walking on eggshells around her now"

"You saw that she is vulnerable and you don't want to do anything that may set her off" Maura explained. "Come on lets get you some breakfast"

"What am I going to do while I'm here" Madison whined as we walked through the back entrance of the morgue. "Why can't I go to school"

"Your staying in my sight and you can't go back to school because it is very easy for someone to get in and snatch you away, trust me I've had it happen before" I said slightly irritable. "So stop complaining and just wait for me by the elevator"

"This sucks" She said putting her headphones into her ears and turning on her music. I waited for the doors to close before turning to Maura.

"I'm going to kill her if she keeps complaining" I said seriously.

"Jane if you can with stand your mother for how long surly you can handle a teenager. Just remember this isn't easy for her either." Maura said clearly knowing something I didn't. "She's sacrificing a lot being here and away from her studies"

"I would have been grateful if I didn't have to go to school for a couple of days" I said smugly. "I have to go before I have to find her"

"Are we meeting for lunch" Maura asked stepping up to me.

"I'll probably drop her off with you and then running and grabbing something from the deli down the street for us" I said putting my hands on her waist. "Or we could go up and get something from Ma"

"Either is fine" Maura said tilting her head and kissing me. "Go"

"Fine" I smirked. "I'll see you later"

"Bye" Maura said waving after me as I exited the morgue.

"Other chair" I said grabbing Madison's shirt and pushing her into the chair beside my desk. She wasn't at the elevator when I arrived but saw her shoe wedged between the doors and the third floor button lit up. "And follow directions from now on" I threw the shoe at her and she put it on.

"I got bored" Madison said bouncing her leg. She looked around the empty bull-pen. "Where is everyone"

"Because I'm watching you, I can't bring you to any crime scenes. They got called out earlier on a case" I said turning on my computer.

"Morning Jane" Frost and Korsack said coming in. "Morning Kid"

"Sup" Madison said nodding her head at them. I saw a hint of apprehension in her look towards them. The boys took their seats and Frankie soon came in.

"Morning Janie" He said and Madison smirked.

"Shut up" I said kicking her chair. "What do you want Frances" Madison chuckled even more and looked at the board that housed our theories and clues. She looked carefully and walked over to it. I watched her for a moment before turning my attention to the boys. Frankie raised an eyebrow and nodded his head towards her. I shrugged and watched her.

"Ma wants you to come up for lunch" Frankie said keeping a careful eye on my protectee. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I don't know what I'm going to do for lunch yet"

"Is this the best photo of the pill" Madison asked. I turned my attention to her and stood up.

"Yeah the surveillance tapes weren't working well with Frost"

"I can try" Madison offered. Frost's head shot up from looking over his notes. "What" She said looking at our disbelieving stares.

"Nothing" I said glaring at the other guys. "Just didn't think that you would help us"

"I offered help the other day in the ambulance" Madison said catching the double meaning statement.

"Well you didn't seem to like me after that so I didn't want to start something between us" I said raising my hands up signaling I meant nothing by the comment.

"Just pull up the video" Madison said darkly. She stood in front of the small computer station and taped a few keys to start the video. Frost watched her and soon a close up the pill came on screen.

"How the hell did you do that" Frost asked coming up to her. Madison stood up straighter and gave him a strange look.

"Never mind that what is that" I said placing a hand on her shoulder that didn't have the stitches holding the skin together.

"Common dissoluble pill casing housing a white powdery substance" Madison said zooming in more. "Every casing has a tell on it that the manufacturers gives them, sort like a logo. Find the logo find the manufacturer."

"It can't be that simple, what if the logo is on the other side, and more than one manufacturer a logo similar to one another." Frost said. Madison turned her head slightly and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Good question Frost Madison do you know" I said diffusing the tension in the room.

"Manufacturers put their logo on both sides, and there are selling boundary s that other company can't cross." Madison answered pulling up a small design. "That's the best I can get it with this software"

"That's clear enough, I'll send it to Taro to run a search on it" Frost said taking control of the key board. Madison clenched her jaw and returned to my desk. I sat down as well and watched her carefully.

"Good to see your slacking Rizzoli" Crowe said coming in from the scene.

"Good to see your the same needle dick you always are" Madison snapped back. The guys and me all started laughing and Crowe had a stare down with Madison which he lost.

"Down killer" I said placing a hand on her arm. "Do you know him" I said nodding to Crowe who was hiding behind his computer screen.

"Arrested me a few times" Maddy said turning her attention towards me. "What do we do now"

"We do nothing, I figure out a way to get the remaining three into custody and you sit there and don't do anything" I said turning back to my computer screen.

"You know that isn't going to happen" Madison said calmly. "I can't sit still for more than 20 minutes"

"Well it's a new day to try" I said dismissing the issue. "Go annoy Korsack" Madison sighed and put her head in her right hand as she leaned on the arm of the chair. As if on que Madison began to fidget after only 20 minutes. I looked up to watch her as I was filling out forms and saw her shift in the chair the third time in only a minute. "I'm sending you to the morgue" I said picking up my phone. I dialed Maura's number and waited for her to pick up. "Maura do you need any help down there"

"Maybe why" Maura asked curiously.

"Madison needs something to do, I was thinking maybe sterilizing the equipment or something" I said seeing Madison stand up.

"I could have her do something" Maura said calmly. "Is she driving you insane"

"A little" I said standing up. "I'll be down there in a moment"

"Bye Jane" Maura said hanging up.

"Lets go" I said putting on my jacket. Madison followed me eagerly and we were almost out when Crowe decided to speak up.

"Where you going Cross your mother show up drugged again" Crowe shouted earning a couple of laughs from his friends in the corner.

"What's the matter Crowe did mommy not let have your gun" Madison snapped and walked towards him. Frost and Korsack stood up and intervened in the situation.

"Alright enough" Korsack said separating the two. "I apologize for Detective Crowe's behavior but please keep in mind he is still a Detective"

"Let's go" I said pulling Madison away by the elbow. I waited till the elevator doors closed before blowing up. "What the hell was that"

"That jackass was insulting my family, what else was I suppose to do" Madison shouted.

"Just leave it be" I said pointing to the doors. "I wouldn't be able to do anything if you lost yourself"

"You didn't do anything period" Madison spat out. "You stood there to scared to intervene. Where is that hero cop? Oh I know you don't have the balls enough to do anything about it"

"Enough" I growled. "Get out" The doors opened to revile the morgue. She stepped out and I hit the button for the elevator doors to close.

~MC~MC~

I left. I didn't want to be near Jane or Maura right now. Jane pissed me off and Maura was to sweet for me to handle, I would probably make an ass of myself if anything. I slipped to the back stairwell and up to the main floor. I walked past the guards and out onto the street. I moved through the back streets hopefully not to attract attention from Tyler, James, or Clark. I made my way to Emily's place but it was still during the day and she was still in school. I stopped where I was and thought about where I could go. I took my phone and turned it off and pulled the battery out of it. I was a pro at evading the cops when I wanted to. I took in my surroundings and decided to head back to Michelle's. I made it there in 15 minutes and slipped in through the fire escape. I grabbed my extra bag and looked around the room. I changed into shorts and a hoodie before pulling on one of Trevor s hats. I reached under my extra clothes in my dresser and pulled out my sock filled with my earnings from working at the shop. I pulled 350 dollars and put it into my wallet. I put the rest back and made it look like nothing was gone. I heard someone on the stairs and froze as the door opened. Fearing it was Jane I hid along side of my dresser peering through the back at the door. Trevor stood there looking confused.

"What are you doing here" I said coming out of my hiding spot. Trevor gasped and went into a defensive position.

"Could ask you the same question" He said breathing deeply. "I thought you were staying with Jane and her girlfriend. I heard that Jane really likes you"

"Where did you hear that from" I asked curiously.

"Here and there" Trev said shrugging. "How is living with her"

"Ok I guess, better than some places I've been. Jane only thinks I'm a kid that's had a hard life, not for who I actually am. I'm just another case for her to get some publicity off of" I said shrugging also. "Look I gotta go, I ditched the station house and I'm sure there looking for me as we speak"

"Have fun, try not to get killed" Trevor said hugging me. He was the only male I could allow to touch me. I hugged him back and we took a step back. "You never answered my question"

"You remember Crowe that fuck-tard detective, well me and him had a run in and we exchanged words. Jane just stood there and didn't do anything." I said calmly. "Why are you here"

"Suspended for smoking on school ground" Trevor said smirking. "Want one for the road"

"Sure" I said following him into his room. "Eww gross" I said kicking away a used napkin. I didn't even want to think of what it was used for.

"Shut up, here don't get caught with them" Trevor said handing over a package with only a few cigarettes left in it.

"Thanks" I said putting them in the bottom of my bag. "I'm leaving and I was never here"

"Do you know where your going yet" Trevor asked flopping on his bed.

"Not yet" I said looking out the window. "I may just head to an empty court and shot some hops, I need to figure out what is going on with me."

"How so" He asked curiously."I just have this odd feeling when I'm around Jane" I said looking off through the window. "I've never had it before...I have to go"

"Come back in one piece" Trevor said waving. "Ill try" I said leaving through the window.

~JR~JR~

"Jane I thought you were going to bring Madison down to the morgue" Maura said click clacking her way into the bull pen.

"I did she should be down there" I said panicking. "When I find her I'm going to handcuff her to me. Frost pull a trace on Madison's cell phone and her LUDS" I grabbed my car keys and headed out by myself to find her.

"Korsack check the security cameras" I arrived at the group house and knocked on the door. Trevor answered and I barged inside.

"Where is she" I said pissed off. The drive only got me even more pissed at Madison's antics.

"Not here, left about 2 hours ago" Trevor said leaning against the entrance way to the living room.

"Where did she go" I asked loosing steam.

"I don't know she wasn't sure" Trevor said shrugging. "Best bet is a court somewhere"

"Does she always do this" I asked looking at the only picture of her on the wall. She was on Trevor's back holding a pie pan in his face.

"Only when you don't defend her" Trevor said raising an eyebrow at me.

"I fucked up" I said rubbing my eyes. "She isn't here"

"No" Trevor said shaking his head. "You might as well go to the department and wait til closin' time, she'll eventually be back. Just give her a little time"

"I can't, West Side Crew is after her, the next step for them is to kill her" I said holding back the tears. "I can't let that happen"

"Why is that Detective" Trevor asked raising a brow.

"I care about her to much for that to happen" I said chuckling. "I have a funny way of showing it don't I, running after her eyes red."

"You care about her" He said it as a statement but I heard the question in it.

"I do" I said heading to the door. "Probably more than I should" I opened the door and walked out to my car. I took a deep breath and started it before trying to look for my cell phone.

"Rizzoli" I said pulling out into the street. "Her cell is turned off, I got the location before she turned it off and it was near the group home just a couple blocks away. Ill text you the address and you can check it out." Frost said I could hear Maura yelling at Crowe in the background.

"How long has she been on him" I asked hearing Crowe trying to defend himself. "Since you left, I have Frankie videoing it" Frost said almost laughing. "Any luck so far"

"No but I'm going to check around the neighborhood and see if I can't find her" I said pulling up to a red light. "Hey Frost"

"Yeah Jane" He said hearing my voice change slightly.

"Can you watch the gun shot radar" I said softly as I accelerated.

"I will" Frost said before hanging up.

"Madison where are you" I muttered looking for the girl that meant the world to me.

"Jane please calm down and eat something" Maura asked for the second time. "She'll show up eventually"

"Eventually, right that's a perfectly good time line" I said wringing my hands and continued pacing. An alert came up on the screen and I panicked. Crowe made to stand up but Maura quickly glared at him and he immediately sat down.

"What is it" Frost said as he and Korsack said coming back into the room from lunch.

"A gun shot alert" I said getting the address. "I'll get a uni to go check it out" I clicked frantically on the keyboard pulling up the street view of the neighborhood.

"Jane it's to far away for her to have gone in just a short while" Maura said calculating the distance in her head.

"Still" I said calling dispatch on the issue.

"Jane come look at this" Frost said turning his monitor around for me to see.

"Her cell is on" I said seeing the number switch to red to green.

"She's doing something" Frost said clicking on his keyboard. "I'm trying to get a location"

"What the hell" I said pulling out my phone and seeing a new message. "She just texted me"

"Good keep her talking" Frost said typing faster.

"What did she say" Maura said standing up. She glared at Crowe as he shifted in his seat.

"Stop fretting, I'll be at the apartment at 5" I read off. "What do I say"

"Ask her to meet up somewhere, we need to talk" Maura said quietly over my shoulder. I texted out the statement and received an answer.

"Can't have to solve some business" I read off.

"Got it" Frost said writing down the address. "Lets go"

"I'll be back" I said kissing Maura good bye.

"Thanks for the kiss but I'm coming with" Maura said gathering her purse. She strolled out of the room and down the hallway. Frost and I followed like little lost puppies.

~MC~MC~MC~

"Emily" I whispered as she walked down the street. I was partly hidden behind a stoop to an apartment complex and from the right side of the street. Emily would be heading down from that direction.

"Madison" She said shocked to see me. "Please let me explain what I meant the other night. I never-" I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"I don't care about that right now all I care about is you" I said quietly as we leaned our foreheads against one another. "Lets go to your place and talk"

"I thought you were with Jane" Emily said as we walked down the street.

"I am...was, it's a long story and I'll tell you everything once we get inside" I said ushering her down the street and into her home.

"Wait Jane did nothing" Emily asked sitting in her desk chair as I paced across the floor.

"I know and she was all pissed at me so I left" I said shaking. "I don't understand this, one minute were perfectly fine the next we are ripping each others fucking heads off."

"Language, maybe your doing it to keep from getting close to her" Emily said thoughtfully. "Or maybe you two just can't get along" She quickly added seeing my dark gaze.

"I don't know what to think anymore" I said continuing my pacing.

"Babe stop your wearing a path in my carpet" Emily said grabbing my hand as I passed. "Can we take a break from this whole Jane thing and just focus on us for a moment"

"I was angry, grumpy, and my stomach hurt" I pouted. "I didn't mean to say what I did, or ignore your phone calls"

"I'm sorry but with everything going on and me not wanting to...yeah know. It was the only scenario that stuck in my head" Emily said biting her lip and looking up through her eye lashes. "I just hope I didn't do anything that I can't fix"

"Not when I know you'll go down on me" I smirked as she hit my arm.

"Shut up" She said pulling me to the bed and I draped half of myself over her. She rubbed my back and I nuzzled into her side. "I'm sorry"

"I am to" I muttered closing my eyes. "Jane's probably going to be here soon"

"How do you know" Emily yawned. I could tell she hasn't been sleeping well.

"They probably tracked my phone when I texted her, I didn't want half of Boston knowing where I was when my face was plastered over the news" I said moving to lay under Emily so she could use me as a pillow. She slung an arm across my stomach and I wrapped my arms around her body. We layed there for a while as sleep claimed us. ~~~

I woke up from the banging noise coming from down stairs. "Emily" I said shaking her awake.

"What" She said sleepily. 'God she is cute' I thought to my self as she clenched her hands and rubbed her eyes like a 5 year old. "I think Jane is here" I said kissing her on the forehead. "I'm going to sneak out the window and go around the block, then come back once they are gone"

"Okay" Emily yawned. "You do that"

"I love it when you just wake up" I said kissing her on the lips before moving through the window.

~JR~JR~JR~

"Where is she" I asked as Emily answered the door.

"She left" Emily yawned.

"Did you two make up" Maura asked.

"You guys were fighting" I asked confused.

"I tend not to think reasonably when we're arguing" Emily said standing aside to let the three of us in.

"Who are you exactly" Frost asked pulling out his black notebook.

"She's fine Frost, I've meet her before" I said pushing towards the upstairs. "Can I search the house"

"Be my guest" Emily said moving to the living room. Maura followed her and sat next to her on the couch.

"How long have you and Madison been in a relationship" Maura asked. Frost turned to me wide eyed.

"Shut up and go clear the bottom level" I said walking up the stairs.

~Maura~

"A little over 7 months" Emily answered. "Look the more you push the more she's going to pull back into herself. Just let her work this out on her own"

"We can't do that" I said placing a hand on her knee. "Where is she" Emily shook her head causing her bangs to fall into her face. I reached out and pulled them back behind her ear. "Where is she" I asked softly. I could see her resolve breaking. "It is not safe for her to be on her own"

"She's waiting until you guys leave and then she's coming back" Emily whispered leaning forward and putting her head in her hands. "She's not going to trust me anymore"

"Let me deal with that" I said rubbing her back. "How is your relationship"

"Great except for recently" She said keeping her eyes down casted.

"What happened" I asked knowing part of the answer. "She wouldn't talk to me about it"

"I accused her of cheating, in my mind it was the only reason on why she wasn't answering my phone calls" Emily said watching the clock on the opposite wall. "When an idea sticks in my head I tend to go with it even though it was completely wrong"

"We all make mistakes" I said reassuringly.

"Maur" Jane called from the door way. "Hows it going"

"She'll be here later" Emily said wiping her eyes. "She's waiting till you leave"

"So we'll leave and hide down the block" Jane said writing her number down. "Keep this in case of an emergency.

"She won't be mad for long" I said rubbing her back. Jane, Frost and I exited the residence and pulled the car around the block and parked down the street.

~MC~MC~

"Hey I'm back" I said climbing through the window. "What happened, Emily what's wrong?" She looked like she had been crying.

"I told them" Emily whispered. "I don't think I can do this anymore"

"Do what? Whose them" I asked pulling her close to me. "Baby what's wrong"

"I can't do this relationship anymore, it's to much with the cops and you getting hurt. I love you but it hurts to much to see you be hurt, I'm sorry" Emily said bursting into tears. I pulled her against me and put my forehead on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry"

"Shhh" I whispered into her hair blinking through my tears. "It'll be alright, we'll be alright"

"Madison" Jane said softly, she must have come in when Emily broke it off between us.

"Just give me a minute" I said rubbing Emily's back. "When this is done, can we talk"

"Yes" Emily said pulling away from me and wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I'm sorry"

"I understand" I said walking past Jane and out to her car.

"Madison" Maura said shocked as I got into the car. Jane went to the passenger door and got in as well. Detective Frost sat in the drivers seat and quietly turned on the car. I leaned my head against the window and stared out as rain drops began to fall.

~JR~JR~

"Drop us off at my apartment" I told Frost as he pulled the car onto the busy streets. The entire car ride was taken in silence as Frost drove to my place. Madison got out and Maura followed her into my apartment.

"Do I want to know" Frost said watching Maura shut the door.

"No, no you don't" I said rubbing my scars. "I'll talk to you in the morning"

"Don't be to hard on her Jane" Frost said knowing something was up.

"At this point I'm surprised she will even look at me" I said climbing out of the car and watching Frost drive away. I drew in a deep breath and walked up to my apartment.

"Where is she" I asked softly closing the door behind me.

"Went to the guest bedroom" Maura answered flipping through my mail. She had a weird habit of looking through my mail.

"Stop that" I said taking the mail out of her hands. "I'm going to go talk to her"

"Jane what happened" Maura asked me.

"Emily broke up with her" I said sighing. "It's my fault"

"How is this your fault, you can't keep them together" Maura said comforting me.

"Emily broke it off because of everything that is going on with Madison and the cops. If you haven't noticed Maura I am the cops" I said running my hands through my hair.

"She's scared, give her some time and then we'll get them to talk to one another" Maura said wrapping her arms around my waist. "You didn't do anything wrong"

"Then why do I feel like it" I asked pressing the heel of my hands into my eye sockets.

"Well blinding yourself won't help" Maura said taking my hands away from my eyes.

"I'm gonna go see how she is" I said standing up. Maura leaned up and kissed me before pulling away.

"I'm going to order take out"

"Sounds good" I said walking down the hallway. I raised my hand and knocked on the door before opening it slightly. "Madison" I poked my head in and saw her sitting on the bed staring at the opposite wall.

"Get out" She said softly.

"I'm sorry" I said stepping into the room.

"Get out" Madison said strongly.

"Not until we talk" I said firmly.

"What's there to talk about, I needed to get things done and you said get out" Madison said her voice heavy with emotion.

"That's not what I meant" I said sitting next to her. "From now on no leaving the building with out me, no unexplained detours to anywhere, and don't ever turn off your cell phone again"

"I don't care" Madison said broken heartedly.

"She really did a number on you" I muttered wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's not the end of the world you know, plenty of fish in the sea"

"You suck at this" Madison chuckled.

"I never had to do it for my brothers" I admitted. "Once this calms down I'll try to help you get your girl back"

"I respect her decision, if she doesn't want to be in a relationship with me then I respect that" Madison said as though she was trying to convince herself.

"That takes some serious thought" I said thinking out loud. "Your not going to fight for her"

"If she wants to find someone else, who am I to stand in the way of her being happy" Madison answered.

"You are wise young grasshopper" I said chuckling.

"Your not helping" Madison laughed. "What's going to happen now"

"We eat dinner, Maura is ordering take out. And you are eating something, even if it is just a little bit" I ordered. "You can't let this eat you up, she'll come around and see what she's missing"

"Fine" Madison said agreeing.

"Good now get cleaned up for supper, no more of this crying shit" I said leaving the room.

"That was a good play" I commented watching a rerun of last nights game.

"Still hasn't shown improvement from last season" Madison said from her draped position in the chair.

"Kobe hater" I muttered just loud enough so she could hear it.

"Shut up" She said flinging a fortune cookie at me. "Oh thank you I didn't want to get up" I said happily opening it. Maura shook her head and went back to her medical journal and ignored us. "Wait and you shall see, the greatest thing is yet to be"

"Very poetic" Maura said leaning forward into her journal. "Oh that's fascinating"

"What is fac-" I threw a cookie at her and it pinged her in the head.

"Ow what was that for"

"Why don't you open up your cookie and see what it says" I said reflecting Maura's curious look at me.

"Fine, you don't got to throw things at me" Madison said sitting correctly in the chair.

"Any day now" I said as a few moments past and she didn't say anything.

"It says, Jane needs to stop throwing things at Madison because she will throw this container of Mu Sho pork at her head"

"Haha very funny hand it over" I said waiting for the small piece of paper.

"No" Madison said with a straight face. "It's my fortune"

"Just hand it over" I said standing up. Madison leaned forward and handed it to me, I smoothed it out and read it before locking eyes with her. 'Young heartbreak lasts forever'

"What does it say" Maura asked curiously.

"It says it's bed time" I said sticking it in my pocket and grabbing Maura's hand helping her up. I turned off the TV and cleaned up the mess from dinner.

"I'll be waiting for you" Maura said walking to the bedroom. I nodded and carried the plates to the sink. Madison carried the take out containers and put them in the fridge. As she turned down the hallway I stuck my foot out and tripped her. She landed harder than I though she would causing Maura to come rushing to her aid.

"Oh my are you alright" Maura said kneeling down as I was on the floor laughing.

"Yep everything is peachy" Madison grunted trying to kick at me. "Just horsing around"

"Well you shouldn't play this rough you could be seriously hurt" Maura scolded.

"Ill remember that the next time I fall" Madison said sitting up. I was still on the floor laughing.

"It wasn't that funny"

"Yes it was" I said barely getting the breath out.

"Jane" Maura snapped. "Quit rolling on the floor in your new shirt I just bought you"

"Yes ma'am" I said sitting up.

"Your so fuckin' whipped" Madison laughed.

"Watch your language" Maura said trying to curb the potty mouth.

"Habit" Madison said smirking. "Can I get off the floor now"

"I'll help you" Maura said helping her up.

"Thanks" Madison said glaring at me as I wiped my eyes off. "I think it's time for bed" Maura said pushing Madison down the hallway. Madison looked over her shoulder at me and smirked. "Hey" I said jogging after them. "Where are you going"

"To our room" Maura answered. "You can sleep on the couch"

"What why? She can sleep in the spare room" I said hand flaring to the hall way. "This is my place"

"And I'm your girlfriend now go" Maura demanded in her steel commanding attitude. "Madison get ready for bed"

"Umm okay" She said heading to the door.

"Where are you going" Maura asked.

"Getting my pajamas" Maddy said raising an eyebrow. "Is that a problem"

"Not at all" I said crossing my arms and looking at Maura. I waited till she was out of the room before approaching her. "What are you doing"

"She needs a mother figure in her life, I'm just filling that void for now" Maura said softly. "I know what it's like not having a constant woman figure in a child's life, it wrecks havoc once the child develops into an adult"

"Maura she's not going to stay here, I know you want to help but once this case is over she's going back to Michelle's" I said reaching up and cupping her cheek. "She isn't going to stay"

"Why not" Maura asked.

"Because we aren't parent material right now. Maybe down the road once were married and more focused on settling down then we'll think about it" I explained.

"Then it will be to late, why would I want to wait when she needs us now" Maura said with a stamp of her foot.

"Maura she needs someone who can help her with her problems. She needs things we can't provide" I said sternly. "Maura we're not adopting her"

~MC~MC~MC

"Maura we're not adopting her" Holy shit that hurt. I thought Jane actually liked me but I guess I was wrong. 'she needs someone who can help her with her problems' What did that mean? I pushed off the wall I was leaning on and nearly ran into the room I was staying in. I grabbed my bag and quickly changed into grey flannel pants and a white tee. I sat on the bed and sat staring at the floor hoping my heart would slow down. My heart was beating so fast I was surprised that Maura wasn't asking what was that thumping noise. I stood on shaky legs and got my bathroom case and got ready for bed. I didn't want to hear anymore of Jane and Maura fighting, it brought back to many memories of my mother and the boyfriend of the week arguing.

"Madison" Jane said from the door way. "Maura's waiting for you"

"Right I said quickly. I ducked my head and brushed past her before heading to the master bedroom. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in" Maura said. I opened the door to see her turning down the bed spread and was dressed in a pair of matching pajamas. I stepped into the room and Joe Friday followed me. "Joe no, Jane's in the living room" Maura said pointing at the door. Joe turned and ran for the couch.

"This isn't necessary, I'm fine in the guest room" I said walking slowly towards the bed. I watched her carefully reading her body language.

"That bed isn't as comfy as this one" Maura said heading to the conjoining bathroom. She returned with two glasses of water.

"Won't Jane be hurting in the morning, the couch is alright for sitting just not for sleeping" I said reaching for the glass of water Maura was handing me.

"It will do Jane some good to sleep out on the couch" Maura said her posture was saying the conversation was done. "Come on it's late"

"I don't feel comfortable doing this" I blurted hurriedly.

"It's alright, I'm sorry if I pushed to much" Maura said softly. "I just know what it's like for a child to not grow up with a mother figure in their life"

"I have Michelle" I said strongly. "She is like a mother to me, and all the other kids at the group home"

"I didn't mean it like that Madison" Maura apologized. "I just want to help you"

"So getting me into bed with you is helping" I snapped. "I don't need a constant mother figure in my life, I'm fine the way I am"

"This wasn't what it looks like, now that I think about it" Maura said thinking. "I didn't realize-"

"It's fine, lets just go to bed" I said reaching for the covers and sliding in. Maura slid in also and turned off the light. I laid on my back and folded my hands over my stomach.

"Madison" Maura said softly.

"Yeah" I said turning my head in her direction.

"Jane does like you" She said smiling. "I didn't hear you leave past the door"

"Sorry" I said glad the room was dark since I was blushing.

"No need" Maura said turning on her side. "When this is over-"

"I go back to Michelle's I got that part" I said interrupting her.

"I want you to know that you can come to us if anything happens, or you need help" Maura said acting as though I hadn't interrupted her. "The police are really your friends"

"I beg to differ" I said reaching for my wrist. "This wouldn't have happened if Jane would have never talked to me, I wouldn't be here if none of this had happened. I would still be with Emily if the police weren't involved"

"True, but you wouldn't have meet Jane" Maura said calmly. "You would never have felt safe with her or I"

"Excuse me" I said sitting up. "Who said I felt safe" 'Holy shit can she really see that' I thought to myself.

"No one, you showed me it once you climbed in bed with me" Maura said turning on her other side. "Good night Maddy"

"Yeah" I said still in shock. I layed back down and tried to calm my mind. It was automatically saying RUN! and my heart was telling me to stay. I took a deep breath and tried focusing on going to sleep. I listened to Maura's breathing even out and eventually I knew she was asleep. 'This place would be so easily to get out of if there wasn't a Detective sleeping in the living room' I thought as I evaluated the last week. My shoulder still hurt but everything else felt fine. I felt my eyes starting to shut and finally my mind slowed enough for me to fall asleep.

"Madison time to get up" Maura said shaking my shoulder.

"What" I said blinking against the light. "What time is it"

"7" Maura said running a brush through her hair. "Get ready I have to be in work by 8"

"Right" I said rubbing my eyes. I shuffled out of bed and down the hall to my bag. I threw on some jeans and a shirt plus my handy hoodie. I fell back into the bed and closed my eyes. My head hurt and my muscles were sore for some reason. I really wanted to work out to get rid of the soreness and was almost itching for a good run. 'Maybe I could ask Jane to go on a run with me'

"Maddy lets go" Maura said stopping just inside the room. "You alright"

"Yeah just tired" I said walking out of the room. "Where's Jane"

"Called out on a case" Maura said gathering her phone and purse. "Your stuck with me today"

"Right" I said trying not to show my hurt, Jane didn't even want to be around me anymore. I grabbed my iPod and followed Maura out to her car. I put my headphones in and leaned my head against the window as Maura drove to the morgue. We went in through the back way and Maura locked the doors behind us.

"You can stay in my office today, I have some autopsy's to do and you really shouldn't see them" Maura said gathering a pair of black scrubs. "Feel free to use my computer or laptop, just remember the computer is monitored by the security network, my laptop isn't"

"Right" I said my word of the day, my head hurt worse than it was at the house. I plopped down on the couch and she shut the door and blinds behind her. I turned off my iPod and sat there staring at the ceiling. I could barely hear the sounds of Maura and her assistants prepping for an autopsy. I looked over at her desk and eyed the laptop. I looked at the clock on the wall and thought if Trevor was awake or not. I took my chance and got her laptop. I signed on to IM and saw that Trevor was on.

CrossFire: Hey Trev

Trevvy: Sup Maddy, hows the life?

CrossFire: Sucks, I wanna leave!

Trevvy: Have they caught them yet?

CrossFire: No and they won't if I'm not bait. They want me!

Trevvy: Jane won't allow that. What if...We IM'ed for over an hour before Maura came back into her office. I was so absorbed into IMing Trevor that I didn't realize she was reading them next to me.

"What are you doing" Maura said realizing what we were talking about.

"Umm nothing" I said quickly closing out the IM window.

"What were you talking about Madison" Maura asked sternly.

"Just stuff" I said shrugging. "How did the autopsy go"

"Natural cause, what were you and Trevvy talking about? Who's Trevvy" Maura asked confused.

"I made Trevor's IM name, we were just talking about how Jane's not going to get them if I'm not bait. We hatched a plan" I said going into detail about what we had cooked up.

"No" Maura said quickly standing up. "That puts you into a position where to many variables can effect the outcome" We began arguing over different aspects of the plan we had devised when Jane suddenly spoke.

"What did we just walk into" She said looking at us arguing. We stopped mid rant and turned to her.

"NOT NOW" We shouted at the same time. We both tried staring each other down as Jane and Michelle walked into Maura's office. Jane closed the door and Michelle walked up to me.

"Why are you yelling at each other" Jane asked setting down the tray of coffees. Maura and I began shouting our arguments at once and she held up a hand stopping us.

"One at a time, Maura"

"Figures" I said going to sit down on the couch. Michelle rolled her eyes at me and sat down next to me.

"Stop" Michelle whispered to me. I listened as Maura explained what was happening.

"Madison what's your side of the story" Jane asked turning her attention to me once Maura was done. Jane handed her a coffee from the tray and Maura sat behind her desk. Jane handed Michelle a coffee as well and then handed me a warm cup. I could smell the french vanilla scent coming off of it. I took a sip before telling her what Trevor and I had talked about.

"Your not being bait so just get it out of your head" Jane started after I finished. "I will find a way to catch the rest of the West Side Crew, I promise you that"

"What if you can't? What happens when there is another case that has you focusing on that instead of mine? I'm not staying with you forever, I want to go back home and continue on with my life"

"I already asked the Lieutenant to keep me off any more cases until this is over with" Jane answered calmly. "I always keep my promises"

"Maybe this one you can't keep" I said getting up. I made my way to the door when Michelle finally spoke.

"You don't believe in Jane's ability to keep you safe, protected" Michelle asked.

"No I just believe that she's not going to keep her promise" I said heading for the elevators. I hit the up arrow and waited as the elevator doors finally opened up. I hit the button for the main lobby and leaned against the back wall. My pocket viberated and I saw a text from Michelle. 'Don't leave the building' I pocketed the phone and took a large sip of the now chilling coffee. The doors opened and I walked into the cafe and took a seat in the farthest corner of the space.

"Where's Jane" Angela said coming to sit across from me.

"Down in the morgue" I said staring at my coffee cup.

"Why aren't you down there with her" Angela asked scanning the cafe to make sure no one needed anything.

"Just needed some air to think" I said honestly. "Got some stuff on my mind right now that I need to clear up

""Well I can listen if you want" Angela offered. "It's personal stuff, like relationship troubles" I said hoping she would drop it, but like any mother she didn't.

"Well I can help with that" She smiled and I felt myself cringe on the inside.

"Well I have these two friends" I said hoping to make it seem like it wasn't me. "They've been dating for 7 months and one of them got into some trouble with the cops. The other one broke it off with the one in trouble. The one in trouble has turned for me for advise but I don't know what to do"

"Well if she really likes you then she'll come around" Angela said thoughtfully.

"What" I said shocked that she would have known it was me. "how did you"

"Jane did almost the same thing" Angela said smiling. "She was trying to figure out a way to tell me her and Maura were dating and she did the whole my friend needs my help thing. So who is the lucky lady"

"Emily Green, she's in my grade but a year younger than me. She's insanely smart and kind, funny, hot..." I trailed off thinking about her. "She broke up with me last night"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Angela said softly. "What happened"

"She couldn't handle being with me, with everything going on it just made her snap. I wouldn't want to be with someone if they weren't happy with the relationship"

"Weren't you happy with it" She asked.

"I was, I thought we really did have something together, this was a shock" I said taking another swallow of coffee. "If she is happier out of a relationship with me than with, I'm going to respect her wishes"

"Your a smart kid" Angela said spotting a customer. "I'll be right back"

"Sure" I said finishing my coffee. I set it aside and I felt something in the air shift by the door. I looked over and saw Emily standing there. She gave a small wave and left leaving me awestruck still sitting in the booth.

"Was that her" Angela said coming back over. "She was pretty"

"Yeah" I said confused on why she was here. "She's beautiful"

"I'm sure she'll come around" Angela said going into topics that I could care less about but I still listened and thought about why Emily was here. "And then I slayed a blue dragon with a toothpick" Angela said causing me to snapping out of my day dream.

"Sorry" I said lowering my head. "I was just wondering why she was here"

"I understand" Angela said turning her attention to the doorway. "Who's that"

"Michelle my guardian" I said sitting back in the booth and moving over. Michelle sat down next to me and introduced herself to Angela.

"Hi" Angela said shaking the offered hand. "I'm Angela"

"Nice to meet you" Michelle said smiling. "I'm Michelle Ogden Madison's guardian"

"I'm going to leave" I said turning to Michelle. I looked up and saw Maura and Jane coming into the cafe. "Or not"

"She has a plan" Michelle said looking at me. "She wants to explain it to you"

"Can we join you" Maura said frowning. Jane looked just as unhappy.

"Sure I was going to clean out the back storage room" Angela said knowing that this wasn't a good thing. She slid out and Jane and Maura slid into the empty side.

"We are going to use you as bait" Jane said frowning. "I realized it is the only way for my team to catch the ones who hurt you"

"Good so whats the plan" I said happy that she finally listened to me.

"We got news that their going to be at a club tonight then their leaving the city" Jane said frowning even harder. "Tonight is our only chance"

"Good lets go" I said trying to get out.

"Sit" Michelle said clearly unhappy. "Your not going to like this next part"

"What" I said my smile fading.

"I'm going to be with you" Jane said as I turned to her.

"Really" I whined. "Their not going to make a move with you there"

"I'm not going to be glued to your side" Jane said going over how the rest of the night was going to pan out.

~JR~JR~

I was jittery. We were in the back room of the club that the last three members of West Side Crew were going to come and celebrate. Frost and Korsack were getting ready the surveillance cameras while I was pacing and biting my thumb nail.

"Relax Jane" Korsack said running a test on the mic. "She'll be fine"

"Still worried" I said looking down at my outfit. Maura had selected a pair of torn jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket she had picked out for me. "Have they opened up yet"

"We still have an hour Jane" Frost said turning in his seat. "What's going on with you"

"What do you mean" I said switching thumb biting to hair twirling. I continued pacing and finally Frost stopped me. "What"

"Do you like her" He asked even Korsack turned around in his seat to watch me.

"What do you mean" I asked playing dumb.

"Do you like Madison Cross" Frost asked seriously.

"I don't know, Maura wants to adopt her but I don''t think we're ready for that yet" I said looking at the monitors. "I have this weird feeling to protect her from harm, and make sure she's alright. When she was shot at all I could think about is if she had died"

"You have that feeling with everyone Jane." Korsack pointed out.

"This time it's different. When I protect other people it's just the training, when I'm with her it's like instinct" I said thoughtfully.

"Motherly instincts come from mothers wanting to protect their young" Maura said coming into our command center. "And Jane's right I do want to adopt her"

"You could, I mean your not married. Plus you have enough pull and money to make it work" Frost said. I glared at him and was surprised he didn't combust on the spot.

"Thank you Barry but I would rather raise a child with Jane than by myself" Maura said smiling at me sweetly.

"Thanks" I said looking at the screens. "10 more minutes till show time"

"She's good" Frost said watching Maddy attract attention from people but not the West Side.

"Plan is in action" Korsack over the mic."We are sending Jane in" Madison nodded even though the person she was talking to hadn't asked her a yes or no question. That was her signal of confirmation.

"Good luck, and be safe" Maura said fixing my shirt and kissing my cheek. "I want both of you back here in one piece"

"10-4 big mama" I joked receiving a glare from her in the process. "I'm gonna go"

"That would be a good idea" Maura said making sure the door closed behind me.

"I'm in" I said softly as I walked the edge of the dance floor. I kept Madison in my sights at all times.

"Looks like West Side is just watching her for now" Frost said from the control room. "Give it time"

"Hey" A guy said walking up to me. "Are you new here"

"Yes it's my first time" I said smiling. "I'm Jane"

"Austin" He said charmingly. "Care to dance"

"I'm not really in the mood to dance" I said seeing two of the Crew get up, their eyes locked on Madison.

"Good cause your going outside" Austin said pulling a gun from his coat pocket. "Turn around and walk out of here and maybe James will let you live" I did what he said and we exited through the back door. He led me over to a van and pushed me into the opened side door.

"Get off me" I heard Madison struggle against two other men.

"Shut up" One grunted hitting her in the back of the head with his gun knocking her out. The two men threw her towards me and one got in with us while the other two got into the front seats. "Keep them quiet" the driver snapped. I hauled Madison next to me and held her as she woke up.

"Ow" She groaned.

"Quiet" I whispered softly. She looked up at me and nodded, she moved closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her hoping we would get out of this alive. What I didn't realize was a black compact car following us.

"Tie them to the chairs" the driver said pointing to two straight back chairs sitting next to one another. Austin and who I learned was Tyler pulled us apart and wound rope around our wrists and ankles.

"James killing her is one thing, but a cop too" Austin said giving me an apologetic look.

"I'm not going to kill her" James pointed at me. "I'm going to make her watch"

"James this has gone to far" A voice said from above the warehouse floor.

"Who is that" James said looking around.

"Let them go" The voice rang out again.

"Who followed you" James said slapping Madison across the face.

"I don't know" Maddy said panting slightly. I saw blood trickle down the corner of her mouth and land on her shirt.

"Bull shit" James said taking a step forward to hit her again when a gun shot went off. Blood squirted onto Madison and James' lifeless body fell to the floor. Austin and Tyler took cover behind the van and peered around the corner.

"If I go untie them will you not shot me" Austin shouted to the unknown gun man. He stood up and slowly made his way over to me. "Tell him not to shot us, this was all James' idea"

"Just untie me" I snapped. "We'll figure out your legal issues later" Austin and Tyler untied us and I ordered them to stand by a pipe coming out from the wall leaving only 4 inches of space between it and the wall. I slid the handcuffs behind the pipe and handcuffed one wrist to each end of the cuffs. They watched as a figure walked out of the shadows. Madison watched from her position against the van.

"Who is he" Austin said as a gun was raised at him.

"Leave them be" I said as Doyle aimed his gun at him.

"Why, they hurt Maura's child" Doyle said angrily.

"No I'm not" Madison said from her position by the chairs.

"Then you mean something to her, she's my daughter and I will protect anyone she cares about" Doyle said keeping his aim on the boys.

"I have this situation under control" I said standing in front of Madison protecting her. I felt one of her hands wrap themselves in a fistful of my shirt and cling to me. I threw an arm backwards and placed it behind her pushing her into me.

"Of course you do" Doyle said nodding his head. He disappeared into the shadows once more and was gone.

"Jane" Madison whimpered.

"It's alright" I said pulling her to my front and tucking her head under my chin. "Keep your eyes closed, while I figure out what to do" I walked her outside and saw a payphone on the corner. "Come on lets go call for help"

"Who was he" Maddy whispered.

"Maura's dad, you can't tell anyone you saw him he's very dangerous" I said seriously. Madison nodded and I pulled the receiver towards me and dialed 911.

"911 whats your emergency" an operator stated.

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and I need the homicide unit and an ambulance here at the docks warehouse 5"

"10-4 Detective I'm sending one now" The operator said clicking on her keyboard. "Would you like to stay on the line or disconnect"

"I have to go" I said putting the receiver back onto the hook.

"Jane I don't feel good" Madison said holding her stomach.

"It's alright" I said rubbing her back as she dry heaved. I heard the lights and heard the sirens as cops and EMT's came onto the scene. "Stay here until Maura gets here. Have her take you to the hospital and get checked out-"

"No don't leave stay here" Madison said not letting go of me.

"Alright, calm down" I whispered as cops cleared the building. I felt something wet soak into my shirt and I held onto her tighter.

"Jane" Maura shouted running to us. "Oh my god what happened"

"It's alright" I said not letting go of Madison. "Lets go get checked out, Maura has some work to do"

"Jane what happened" Maura asked desperately.

"Sperm donor" I said walking Madison to the ambulance. Maura walked off to access the damage and I helped Maddy into the ambulance. "Maddy let her check you out, make sure your okay" I said quietly as a female EMT followed us into the ambulance. "I'll be right here"

"My name is Rachel, I'm going to run some simple routine test to make sure your systems are working correctly" Rachel said quietly. She did an eye dilation test, a reflex test, along with blood pressure and temperature testing. Madison didn't let go of my hand the entire time and I didn't let go of her either. "She has a concussion and will need to be closely monitored for the next couple of days"

"My girlfriend is a doctor" I said signing the AMA sheet. "I'll take her home and she can be taken care of there"

"Of course" Rachel said filing the AMA and helping us out of the ambulance.

"Jane" A voice shouted above the rest. Frankie came running to us and gave me a look. "You alright"

"We'll be fine, can you give us a ride to my apartment" I asked as Madison leaned against me.

"Yeah come on" Frankie trotted off to get his patrol car and picked us up. I got into the back seat with Madison and she closed her eyes as Frankie drove us away from the blood soaked scene. The ride was silent as a graveyard and Madison was close to giving away to conscientiousness.

"Hold on a little bit longer and you can rest for as long as you'd like." I whispered to the top of her head. I felt her nod and it wasn't long before Frankie had us at my apartment.

"Thanks little bro" I said giving him a one sided hug.

"No problem" He said closing the door behind me and waited until I was inside before driving away. I helped Madison into my bed after letting her change and bagging the blood soaked clothes. I layed down next to her and aloud her to snuggle into my side for the night.

~MC~MC~

I felt safe, complete, and whole in Jane's arms. I slept better than I had in a long time, granted with what happened last night I probably slept so good from the adrenaline wearing off.

"I know you're awake" Jane said her voice husky with sleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you" I said trying to slide out of her arms. "I'll just go to the guest room"

"No you don't" Jane said not letting go. "Stay here, you need to be resting."

"Where's Maura" I asked looking around.

"She'll be here in a little while" Jane said softly. "Just lay back down and close your eyes. We'll get up in a little while"

"Alright" I said laying back down. She opened her arms and I gladly moved into them.

~JM~JM~

I heard the front door open and heels quietly click before hitting the floor. I slowly moved out from under Madison and slid out of the bedroom. "Maura" I said quietly leaning against the door jam.

"Jane" Maura said turning to face me. "What happened"

"She's fine, just shaken up" I said the energy draining out of me. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. "Your father came and shot James in front of Madison"

"She must be terrified" Maura said rubbing my back. "I didn't send him"

"I know, he said he was protecting Maura's child" I said feeling her stiffen. "It's alright she said she wasn't, but he still protected her"

"So she knows about him" Maura asked.

"Not the whole truth" I said rubbing her back. "Lets go to bed, your exhausted and I don't want Madison to wake up with out me there"

"Someone like's her" Maura said smiling. "It's alright I like her to"

"Let's go" I said shaking my head and walking back into the master bedroom.

"Jane she's gone" Madison said shaking me awake. "Her bags too"

"What" I said jolting out of bed. I reached over to where Maddy had been sleeping and found it warm. "She hasn't gone very far"

"I'll get our coats" Maura said running to the front door. I rushed after her and slid down the hallway. I slipped into my running shoes and Maura did the same running down the steps of my apartment. We reached the sidewalk and both turned around frantically hoping to see her walking down the street. "Split up" Maura offered.

"No" I said spotting someone three blocks down. "There" We jogged down the blocks and followed her until we caught up with her. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around to face me. "What are you doing"

"Going home" Madison said confused. "We all have our lives to live"

"That wasn't what I meant" I said swallowing through a lump in my throat. "Lets go back to the apartment and we can talk there"

"No I'm going home" Madison said walking away.

"Madison" I said seeing her walk away.

"Jane stop, we can't do anything" Maura said taking a hold of my arm.

"This is bullshit Maura, after everything we've done, she's just going to run away" I said kicking a stick that was on the ground.

"Come on Jane, there's nothing we can do" Maura said tugging me towards my apartment.

"Yeah" I said heading back the other way. Maura opened the apartment and we both sat down on the couch. She grabbed my hand and we both sat there in silence. "Maura" I said staring at the black TV.

"Yeah" Maura said quietly.

"I wanna adopt her" I said looking straight ahead.

"Good I already put the papers in" Maura said patting my hand.

"Thanks babe" I said turning my head to look at her.

"Your welcome" Maura said turning her head to me as well.

"You were gonna adopt her whether or not I said yes weren't you" I said seriously.

"Yep" Maura said smiling.

"Of course you would" I said laughing.

~MC~MC~MC~

"What are you doing here this early" Michelle said as I walked threw the door. "I thought you were at Jane's"

"She caught them, I can come back" I said heading to the stairs.

"Where's Jane" Michelle asked following me.

"At her apartment" I said climbing the stairs.

"She didn't bring you back" Michelle asked following me up the stairs. She grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Maddy stop and talk to me"

"I'm really tired Michelle, can't this wait" I said telling the truth, with everything that had happened last night and this morning I was beat.

"Yeah" Michelle said letting go, she knew better than to hold on to me for long. I finished going up the stairs and walked into my room I shared with another girl. Alisha was still asleep when I flopped down on my bed and quickly fell asleep into unsettling dreams.

I woke up to the sound of my phone's ring tone going off. I groggily reached for it in my pocket and barely got it out before it went to voicemail. "Hello" My voice was rough and dry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Emily said "Can we talk"

"Yeah when and where" I said eagerly. I sat up and quickly made my way to the window.

"Junkyard in 30 minutes" Emily offered and I agreed.

"Hey" I said hopping off the hood of an '00 civic.

"Hey" Emily said wrapping her arms around her middle. "How have you been"

"I'm okay" I lied, I was far from okay.

"Your such a liar" Emily said smiling. "What happened to your lip"

"I got hit, nothing new" I said shrugging. I put my hands in my jean pockets and looked off at the storm clouds approaching.

"Did you catch them" Emily asked taking a step towards me. "

Yeah we did" I said snapping my attention to her. "You told 'em"

"You had to catch them" Emily said smiling. "You look tired"

"Just sore" I said looking at the ground. I scuffed my shoe in the dirt and I felt her come up to me.

"I'm sorry" Emily said quietly. "I didn't want this to end the way it did"

"It's fine" I said not looking at her. "It was easiest this way"

"Why aren't you fighting for our relationship" Emily asked tilting her head.

"Because if your happier not in a relationship with me then I want you to be happy" I said looking into her eyes. "I'm not going to stand in the way of you being happy"

"Maybe I'm not happy, maybe I want to start this over. Forget this last week and start new" Emily said desperately. "I want you"

"I want someone who isn't going to give up just because I get hurt. I'm going to get hurt and the person I date needs to understand that. I don't want to change the person I am to please someone else" I said feeling tears spring to my eyes. "I want to be me and not have to worry about what the person I'm dating thinks of me"

"I was scared, I'm not level-headed like you and can deal with stuff in a blink of an eye. I over analyze and tend to only stick to one theory when in a stressful situation. I want to start over if you give me the chance." Emily said taking a step closer to me. "Just give me another chance"

"If I do, do you promise to work on this with me and not just bail" I said close to losing it. "I want a long lasting relationship"

"Give me a chance and I promise you that" Emily said looking desperately into my eyes.

"Ok" I said seeing her sigh with relief. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt something flutter in my chest and I smiled hugging her back.

~Michelle~

I went out to retrieve the mail and saw an official adoption report along with the usual junk and bills. I sighed and walked back into my study opening the adoption report. "No way" I said happily. I reached for my phone and dialing a familiar number.

~MC~MC~MC~

"Hello" I said answering my phone.

"You need to get back here and get changed your meeting a couple" Michelle said happily. "I think you'll like them"

"Michelle-" I whined but she cut me off.

"Just come back home" Michelle said before quickly hanging up.

"What was that about" Emily asked curiously. I was still leaning against the car and she was still hugging me.

"I have an adoption meeting" I said softly.

"That's great" Emily said happily. "Go"

"I don't want to anymore. After all these years of thinking I actually had a home and then coming back, I just don't want to do this anymore" I said looking up at the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in and it looked like it was going to rain. "Let me walk you home before it rains"

"Alright" Emily said happily. She reached for my hand but stopped herself from grabbing it. "Sorry" She turned and started to walk away. I caught up and took her hand tightly, she blushed and intertwined our fingers.

"Just think of it as we took a break, nothing has to really change" I whispered in her ear.

I dropped Emily off at her home and slowly walked to mine. I climbed up the steps slowly and cautiously opened the door.

"Finally your here" Michelle said gathering something's. "I already picked out an outfit for you so go shower and get changed. We are already late"

"Whatever" I said heading to the bathroom.

"Cheer up you'll like this couple" Michelle said happily. "They are a lesbian couple that has 3 pets. They are thinking of moving in together into the partners house together and are looking to adopt a child. One adult is really smart and the other is really into sports, they match you perfectly."

"Whatever" I said looking out the windows. "Where are we going anyway"

"We are meeting them in a park by the fountain" Michelle said parking the car. "Lets go"

"Joy" I said sarcastically slowly rising out of the car.

"Your kidding" I said seeing Jane and Maura standing by the fountain.

"Nope I got the papers today" Michelle said happily, she put her hands on my shoulders and guided me over to them. "Madison meet Jane and Maura they want to adopt you"

"Hi" I said playing along, I was still in shock from seeing them.

"We're glad you decided to meet us" Jane said playing along. "I heard you like sports"

"You said you didn't want to adopt me" I said confused.

"I made a mistake in saying that" Jane said seriously. "After you left this morning I knew that I wanted you in our lives"

"Are you willing to give us a shot" Maura asked squeezing Jane's hand. I looked at them both before turning to Michelle. She nodded and I turned back to them giving them a smile. Maura laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you" Maura whispered low enough for me to hear. "For giving us this chance"

"Thank you for letting me give it" I whispered back, we pulled apart and Jane hugged me to.

"Welcome to the crazy Rizzoli-Isles family" Jane laughed pulling back. I smiled and we all walked back to our cars happier than when we all first met.

FIN!


End file.
